Akatsuki Drama: Better than Regular Drama!
by Snow-hime
Summary: 8 girls were summoned by Orochimaru in an attempt to take people from another world to realize his dreams... To destroy Konoha and the Akatsuki. They weren't in his grasp for long, their old friend Taylor decided to save them. In her rush to save them she sends the girls to the Akatsuki and eventually forgets them. What happens next? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kitty Stampede

**Hi! This is the third fanfic that I've made and I hope that it doesn't get all confusing like some failed attempts I made at others that I didn't post on the site. For this chapter I'll be using third person, but for the chapters afterwards the POV will be switching between the characters. Let it be known that I unfortunately don't own Naruto and I can't transport you to their world. I broke my machine that allows me to do that, now I can't see Shikamaru! *sobs* Anyways if you haven't been able to tell I'm somewhat obsessed with the Akatsuki, who wouldn't be? Anyways on with the reading, make sure to R & R! Warning: Not everything in this story will happen to you on the off chance you do go to the Naruto world. They may just kill you on the spot, now isn't that a happy thought? You can expect a lot of cursing. This chapter will definitely be better than the prologue! **

"Okay at the count of three we ram that wall." Ray J says. "Okay." The other cats meowed. "One…" "Three!" An excited yellow kitten yelled, bouncing off the wall. "Why didn't anyone else follow me?" Reina sniffs. Ray J sighed. "Alright, on my count. One…two…three!" They all rushed at the wall, knocking it over. "Yay! I mean oh shit!" Ray J and the others were sent tumbling out of the box. "Jashin damn it Ray J that hurt!" Iris hissed. "Yeah well at least I got us out of there!" "Oh crap, when Ray J is mad we're all screwed." Danielle muttered, licking the short black fur on her paws. The others stared at her. "What? I'm a cat so I might as well act like it." She shrugs. Ray J's violet tail swished irately as Iris tried to provoke her into a fight. "What the hell is all that racket!" Kisame groaned, looking at the small kittens. "Oh my Jashin, it's Kisame!" All the Naruto fans purred. "Big fishie!" Reina meowed. "That means we're near the Akatsuki hideout! Stampede people, err I mean cats!" The others looked at Ray J in confusion. "How did we turn into cats?" Danielle asks. "Who cares? We're adorable!" Reina meows happily. "I hate cats." Megan mutters.

Several weirdly colored cats ran into the base, surprising the bunch of hardened criminals. They all went to their favorite Akatsuki members and started purring. "Where the hell did these things come from?" Hidan yells, holding up a very happy Ray J. "I don't know, all I found was a box!" Kisame yells, trying to be heard over the happy kittens. "Kisame, there's something written on the box." Kakuzu points out. Kisame read the message aloud. "Warning: Do not hug. What the hell does that mean?" Kisame asks. "The kitties are so cute!" Tobi says, snuggling a blonde kitten. Smoke appears along with a confuse, very human Reina. "Nya! Scary people!" She shouts, running into the Akatsuki bathroom. "Was she…" "Yep, no clothes." Hidan finished. The violet kitten went to Konan and started tugging on her cloak, leading her to the bathroom. Konan quickly lent the scared girl some of her clothes. Reina came out of the bathroom a little pale but other than that she was fine. Hidan followed Konan to the bathroom; he wanted to see another one of the girls. He picked up the violet cat and she tried to claw his eyes out, she knew exactly what he was going to do! Smoke appeared and Ray J punched Hidan in the face, glaring at him. "You better not do that to anyone else." She growled, her forest green eyes glaring at Hidan as her friend threw a cloak over her.

"Alright cute kitty friends, come to change back to your human forms!" Reina called cheerfully, watching six kittens walk obediently into the bathroom. Reina and Ray J waited outside patiently but Hidan just had to say something. "What the hell kind of name is Ray J? It makes you sound like a guy and you definitely aren't." Hidan smirked. "That's 'cause she's our tom boy." Iris says, poking her head out the bathroom. " 'Cause she's sexy and she knows it!" The other girls laughed. "Yeah, you almost dance exactly like that guy off of LMFAO!" Reina laughs. "Hey! I was on medication when I did that!" Ray J protests. "You're on medication? Let me guess, for being crazy?" Hidan laughs. "She has ADHD TV!" Ray J smacked herself in the forehead. "Why me?" She groaned. "What's ADHD?" "It's when people like me do crazy shit when they're bored." Ray J says. "And the medicine will wear off in 3…2…1…" Ray J blinked; to Hidan she didn't look that different. The other girls spilled out of the bathroom; there was no way that they were going to miss this! "Wait for her brain to kick in." Iris muttered. "Oh my Jashin! We're in the fucking Akatsuki hideout! Hell, yeah I'm gonna have fun with this." Ray J grins, going into the other room. "And there she goes… getting ready to cause chaos. I am so proud." Danielle says, wiping an imaginary tear away from her face for her friend. There was a squeal of joy, explosions, curses and someone was even crying! (Anyone want to guess who that was?) "Hidan!" Pein yelled.

"How the hell is this my fault!" Hidan yelled. "You're the one that turned her human." Reina said cheerfully. "Don't worry though, she'll calm down after she spends all her energy." Danielle smirks. "Okay so now we can go crazy?" Lynn asks. The girls looked at their friend of Russian descent, knowing exactly what happens when she goes crazy. The tall girl with black curled hair would try getting her hands on some soda (she couldn't stomach vodka; who knew?) and starts to act drunk. Then somehow they'd all get dragged into a game of strip poker, a game that Ray J always lost. Ray J then walked into the room quietly while Hidan's back was turned to the door frame. One of the girls smirked but before Hidan could turn around to see what was so funny Ray J tackled him from behind. "I always save the best for last." Ray J chuckled. "What the hell Ray J! All you did was hug them and they reacted like that? Dang." There went Danielle's plan on trying to hug her favorite character. "Get off of me!" Hidan yells, trying to shake her loose. It was like she had a death grip on him; never underestimate a fan girl it will get you killed. "You have really big muscles Hidan; I could barely get my arms around your waist." Ray J muttered but she didn't care. Just like that her fit of hyper activity went away, but that left Reina feeling bored. I'm gonna hug the big fishie. Reina thought, she was the only girl who hadn't watched Naruto.

"Big fish, can I hug you?" Reina asks sweetly. The others just stared in shock as Kisame felt himself blush, at least this time he had a choice. "Sure ah…" "Reina." She says cheerfully. "I'm Kisame." He barely got the words out before he was hugged. An awkward silence then followed. "Dang it! Why hasn't anything blown up? I wanted another explosion!" Danielle complains. Deidara's eye widened in amusement. "I want soda!" Lynn complains. "No soda!" The girls yell as Lynn goes to sulk in an emo corner. "What? No soda!" Tobi went to join Lynn in the corner. "Girls, come in here." Pein's voice growled from the living room. Six frightened girls and a slightly amused girl walked into the room. "Names." He snapped. Reina lifted her head up from the hug to look at Pein, brushing her long blonde hair out of her hazel eyes. "Reina." She said, going back to her hug. Ray J twirled her mid length violet hair around her finger nervously, staying near Hidan. "Ray J." Lynn was next and she blew her hair out of her blue eyes in irritation. "Lynn and you better have soda." She muttered darkly. Danielle just stared at Pein curiously and tried not to giggle, he would never make it through a metal detector. She had spiky black hair and brown eyes. "My name is Danielle Leader-sama." Danielle says, trying not to laugh out loud. Iris had gray hair, which she blamed on her friends putting her through a lot of crap throughout her life but was actually her natural hair color. It was like she was born old. "My name is Iris." She says, glaring at Danielle with her bright green eyes. Kiss up. She thought angrily in her head. Megan looked at Pein and sighed. She had long dark brown hair and hazel eyes. "My name is Megan, I'm Ray J's younger sister." She sighed.

Jennifer and Shane looked at each other nervously, not knowing which of them should speak first. "Um." They both started nervously. "Jenn you start first." Ray J sighed, looking to the girl with her long black hair in a ponytail and silver eyes. "My name is Jennifer." She said nervously. That only left her emotionless twin left for introductions. Shane glanced at Jennifer and sighed. She had short silver hair and golden eyes. "And my name is Shane, Jenn and I are twins." She said with a shrug. They looked nothing alike! "Alright then, who are you guys?" Reina asks, all the girls face palmed. "I told you a million times, they're the Akatsuki." Ray J sighs. "The blondie is Deidara, Goth plant is Zetsu, you already know Kisame, dude that looks like a punk rocker is Pein, puppet with red hair is Sasori, Tobi has a mask, Kakuzu is a miser, Konan's the chick with major skills, Itachi is the hotness with his long black hair and onyx eyes and Hidan has a scythe, muscles, and is super sexy." Ray J finished with her favorite character. "That was one long ass sentence." Danielle muttered. "What are your secrets of awesomeness?" Lynn yells. Ray J sweat dropped. "Who are you talking to?" Ray J asks. "Everybody." And cue another sweat drop.

"How do you know our names un?" "Well my kick ass terrorist, where we're from you're all in an anime called Naruto." Ray J says, Hidan looked pissed. "The fucking jinchuuriki gets his own damn show?" Hidan yells angrily. "Yeah we know right? You guys are a thousand times better!" Reina yells. "Uh Reina? Do you even know who he is?" Danielle asks. "Um, no?" Ray J face palmed. "Reina I love ya, but sometimes you're a little much." She groaned. "So now what?" Iris asks. Pein sighed. "Well we can't have you wandering around our world telling people where we live…" "We would never do that!" Reina gasped, Lynn covered her mouth. "If this is anything like those fan fictions we've read I know what he'll say next!" Lynn squealed. "You'll be with us until we find a way to send you back to your world." Pein says as the girls started jumping up and down excitedly, he held his hand out in a stopping motion. "But we're low on space so you'll be sharing rooms, two Akatsuki and two girls per room. Two on a mattress, two on the floor." Pein says. "What?" Everyone was shocked. "Alright, here's where the girls will go. Ray J and Shane will room with Hidan and Kakuzu." "Hells yeah!" Ray J fist pumped while Hidan was trying to bottle his anger. Shane tried her best to look cool and collected but blushed slightly when she saw Kakuzu. "Reina and Megan will room with Kisame and Itachi." "Yay!" Reina went to hug Kisame again. Megan looked at the Uchiha and fainted as soon as she heard him say, "Hn." "Danielle and Jennifer will be rooming with Deidara and Sasori." Jennifer gave Sasori a shy smile and Danielle smirked. "Lynn and Iris will room in Zetsu and Tobi's room." "No!" Both the girls groaned, it was sure to be a nightmare. "You are all dismissed." Pein says as they followed the Akatsuki to their rooms.

**Just to let people know, there are people that are completely oblivious to the fact that Naruto exists. No we can not burn down their houses or force them to our houses to watch it hours on end. Unfortunately arson and kidnapping are considered illegal so don't try it. I borrowed a couple of my friend's names but the characters are nothing like them. I just made Lynn because I wanted to experiment with a character like her, in the later chapters she'll be causing some hilarious problems. Let me know what you think about the story and I'll try my best to remember to update this time, it is already too late for my other fanfics… R & R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Which is worse; Marriage or Death?

**Its chapter 2 everyone, yay! This chapter is basically describing how everyone's night, and mornings, went. Please don't dislike me for this chapter; I'm aware that it's going fast. There's only one couple in this story so far, right now Kisame and Reina have more of a big brother little sister relationship. It was longer than I thought it would be but I think the changes I made to it were better than the chapter I actually wrote down. Remember I don't own Naruto and that my machine is still broken. Warning: Do not wake up the quiet ones with loud noises; they will threaten you within an inch of your life. And the whole Hidan situation is basically like what Kelsey-chan did in her Akatsuki fanfic but Ray J's not going to be immortal. Why? Because I don't like handing out free gifts and I like making life a living hell for my characters sometimes when I'm angry. R&R Please! **

POV Ray J

I was grabbed roughly by the wrist, being practically dragged by Hidan but I didn't mind. I was too busy staring at his scythe, his muscles, everything. I sighed in content as he continued to drag me. He stopped for a moment, making me run into the back of him. "You shouldn't be this damn happy to be rooming with two S-ranked ninja." Hidan mutters. "Aw! I didn't know that you cared Hidan!" I grinned cheerfully, and then he resumed dragging me. "I won't kill her, I won't kill her." I heard him muttering to himself. This was going to be the beginning of a kick ass summer vacation, or at least it was summer vacation for me. I finally escaped… I mean graduated high school. That meant that me, Jenn, Shane, Danielle and Lynn were finally free! This thought troubled me though; we all wanted to go to different colleges for different degrees. Hell Lynn said she would just be happy to hold down a job without threatening her manager's life! My little sister and my other friends were only juniors and had a year to go. You think that being a senior would be exciting when you know that you'll be leaving school sooner than everyone else… Not really. Although it is awesome to be at school for only half a day! The door to Hidan's room swung open and I was pulled out of my thoughts. "Alright, what's the plan my man? Who's sleeping where?" I ask.

"I'm on the bed and Kakuzu is on the floor." Hidan answers. I didn't trust Shane with Hidan at all; I would kill my favorite character if he even touched her. Whoa, I never noticed that I was over protective of the twins. Hopefully Jenn would be alright and not be tortured by the terrorist. "Alright, then I guess I'm sleeping with you." I winced at the way I realized that sounded. Hidan just glared at me, now he officially hated me. I sat down on the bed and crossed my legs, Hidan quickly looked away. I could have sworn that he had a slight blush, or maybe his face was starting to turn red with anger. "Can't you just feel the love in this room?" Shane asked with a smirk. I scowled, now she was acting like her usual self! "Shut up." I muttered. She shrugged and sat down on the bed with me. "Where did Kakuzu go anyways?" I asked. Shane smirked evilly. "Let's just say that he won't try stealing my wallet while I'm sleeping." "You did something to Kakuzu? You have more guts than I do! Guess I'll see your rotting corpse in the morning." Hidan said with a yawn. He immediately stripped off his cloak and was left wearing his boxers. "Well that answers my question I had earlier this week." I yawned too and went to sleep. Not before I heard Kakuzu come back into the room. "I thought I had you tied up on a rope, Kami dang it." Shane muttered as she was knocked out.

POV Jennifer

Danielle seemed to be getting along really well Deidara, discussing art. She really likes seeing things explode. I sighed, as long as he didn't try using that on me first thing in the morning everyone would get along great, I looked at Sasori nervously, it was hard trying to figure out what was going on in his head when he really doesn't show any emotions. Then I had a creepy feeling that something was watching me, but that isn't anything to worry about right? I mean I was in the hideout of an evil organization! I WAS IN THE HIDEOUT OF AN EVIL ORGANIZATION, WAS I CRAZY? I might as well go with it; if I tried running away they would probably kill me. Or worse, they would kill my sister. I shivered, was I the only one thinking seriously about this situation? It wasn't time to be thinking about how cute Sasori was! "Um, what are we doing?" I asked quietly, apparently no one heard me. I sighed; Shane was usually the blunt one. I went to Sasori and politely tapped him on the shoulder, silently praying that he wouldn't be mad for my interrupting his thoughts. "Yes?" Sasori asks, his eyes staring straight into mine. That just made me even more nervous.

"Um… I was wondering… about the sleeping arrangements." I mumbled, hoping that he was able to hear me. I tapped my fingers together nervously in a Hinata like fashion. "Deidara and Danielle will be on the floor, we'll be sharing the mattress." Sasori says. I blushed at the thought of being in the same room as Sasori never mind being that close to him! "A-alright I guess." It wasn't like there was anything I could do about it anyways. "Jennifer?" "Yes Sasori?" I ask. "Please speak louder in the future; I could barely hear a single thing you said." Sasori sighs. I nodded; for once I was glad that no one yelled at me for my quiet voice. "Yes Sasori, I'll do my best." I say a little louder than usual. "Oh, Jennifer! I kinda forgot that you were in the room!" Danielle says, rubbing the back of her head. "That's fine; most people really don't notice me when I'm not with my sister." I say nervously. "You need something that sets you apart from your sister, other than your looks I mean. You're the only one of us other than Megan that has the innocent long hair." Danielle complains. "Wha… what? What's that supposed to mean?" I demand. Danielle laughed. "See, you'll come out of your shell soon! Good night Jenn!" Danielle smiles, lying down on the ground. I sighed and went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

POV Reina

I was so happy! I got to room with Fishie… I mean Kisame! He looked kind of intimidating at first but I could tell that he was a really nice person. I smiled; the people that I was usually with were kind of scary in their own ways too. The only time Jenn wasn't shy was when you woke her up in the morning and could make your life miserable. Her sister Shane I was pretty sure went to an insane asylum a couple of times after beating up boys that made fun of Jenn, they were in the hospital for months. I couldn't complain though, they were the first friends that I ever made when I was a kid. I chuckled, all this happening was probably a dream come true for Ray J. "Um Itachi? Do you have any books to read?" Megan asks, looking to the ground. "Who wants to read books before they go to sleep? That's so boring!" I complained. "I know, like it isn't bad enough that my partner is obsessed with his brother but he has to be a book worm too?" Kisame complains. Megan grabbed a pillow and threw it at Itachi's head. "Don't judge Itachi!" She yelled. I was currently on the floor laughing at Megan's little out burst. "Hahaha! Right in the face!" Kisame glared at me and "accidentally" threw a pillow in my face. "Sorry, you blended in with the floor." Kisame teased.

Oh he shouldn't have done that! I am the best pillow fighter of all the girls. "I wasn't ready you jerk! You're supposed to yell out an awesome war cry before you hit someone in the face with a pillow!" I complain. I took a pillow and threw it at his face. "Take that, fish breath!" I yelled. Megan was currently hitting her head against the wall for my stupid line; Itachi just raised an eye brow and gave Megan a book. "It will pass the time better than trying to give yourself a concussion over something stupid like that." Itachi said. Megan and I stared. Apparently Itachi saying something longer than a word was rare. "Alright." Megan muttered, looking at the book. I threw another pillow at Kisame's face while he was distracted and he let out a cry of pain. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to throw the pillow that hard!" I ran over to check on him while Itachi rolled his eyes. "Oldest trick in the book." Megan muttered as Kisame whacked me in the face with his pillow. "It's on now!"

POV Iris

We just had to get stuck with the two most annoying people in the Akatsuki. Tobi made people want to kill him and Zetsu eats people as part of his job description. I couldn't tell if he was more plant than human, none of the people in the Akatsuki acted like normal people anyways. I was pretty sure that we could both handle Tobi but there was no way that I was getting Zetsu in a bad mood. Not unless I felt like killing myself that day. "I want some soda damn it!" Lynn yells, kicking the wall. No surprise when the wall had a dent in it and Lynn was cursing at her toes for not being tough enough. When Lynn was mad, she could curse with the best of us. Probably even better since her family used curse words in several different languages. Zetsu just fazed through the floor to get away from the angry curses and complaints about there not being any candy. I wanted to get away too; he should have taken me with him! Well I guess I shouldn't have expected that much from Zetsu.

Zetsu was outside staring at the stars and I was confused. I had never seen a murderer look so… tranquil! "Are you just going to stare at me or actually speak?" Zetsu asks. I jumped slightly, wondering how he knew I was there. Oh right, ninja. Need to remember that in the future. "I'm just wondering why the hell you're outside when everyone else is going to sleep." I say with a yawn. "We're usually outside on guard duty anyways, so it doesn't kill us to look at the stars sometimes." Zetsu says. "Um Zetsu, there's something that's been bothering me." I say nervously. "What?" "How do you go to sleep?" I ask. "You mean after killing people?" Zetsu asks. "No, I mean how do you fall asleep, I mean it's like you're two people. Does one side sleep while the other one keeps watch?" I ask. Zetsu laughed. "Don't worry I can keep watch fine!" But that wasn't what I asked. I thought moodily to myself. "Oh well, guess I'll stay out here with you. It's hard to think when you're in the room with those two idiots." I yawned, my eyelids growing heavy. The last thing I was aware of was a blanket going over my shoulders.

The Next Morning POV Ray J

I woke up with a yawn and stretched my arms out. There was light in the room but I didn't care, a few extra minutes of sleep never killed anybody. I nuzzled my face back into my pillow and just took in the warmth… Wait. Are pillows supposed to be this warm? Suddenly the pillow moved and my eyes snapped open. I looked up and saw Hidan's somewhat cute sleeping face. I knew that if he ever heard those words out of my mouth he would kill me. I jolted back in alarm, my feet tangled in the sheets. I fell to the ground with a thud and was struggling to untangle myself from the blanket so that I could put it back on Hidan. "Damnit, damnit, damnit!" I whispered to myself. I was getting ready to put the blanket over him when his eyes suddenly popped open and I screamed. "What the hell? You were fucking watching me in my sleep weren't you!" Hidan accuses. "No I wasn't!" I shouted defiantly. I looked at him for two minutes tops! We were both yelling at each other, our faces only inches apart like in those cheesy shojo manga when the girl "accidentally" kisses the guy. Shane stretched, hitting me in the back of the knee. I fell forward my lips brushing past Hidan's before my head landed on the bed and I landed on my ass. How the hell did that happen? All I have to say is that gravity hates me.

I rubbed the back of my head and looked up at Hidan; I was soon wishing that I hadn't. Instead of looking mad which he should have been, he looked confused. He closed the door softly, and then the cursing and banging began. Shane and Kakuzu woke up, glaring at me. "How the hell was that my fault? You were the one that kicked me!" I yelled angrily. "I don't remember doing that." Shane yawned, trying to go back to sleep. She just sat back up muttering darkly to herself after a couple of minutes tossing and turning. "I hope my sister has a better morning than I had." Shane muttered. "At least you're having a better one than I'll have; I'm probably going to sacrificed by Hidan as soon as he gets back." I sighed, watching Kakuzu and Shane leave the room. As soon as they left, that was the time that I started to freak out. "Oh my Jashin I'm gonna die! Why did I have to piss him off when I first got here? I knew something this good wouldn't last without something happening to me!" Silent tears streamed down my face and I dropped to the floor with a sob. Jashin if you can hear me, please make it so I don't get killed! I could only hope that he wouldn't find me in the closet… Who was kidding? It's his closet!

POV Lynn

I was sleeping on the mattress peacefully, thankfully Zetsu and Iris left so that I could get the bed all to myself. It would have been a disaster if I had to be with Tobi or Zetsu! I shivered at that thought; they'd probably do something weird to me in my sleep. Tobi was tossing and turning on the floor, muttering darkly to himself. I opened my eyes and sat up quickly. Tobi wouldn't be muttering to himself like that! I looked down and saw that there was long black hair and I automatically began to freak out. It was an Uchiha! I didn't have that much knowledge on the Uchiha because I hate Sasuke and Itachi but I could definitely recognize one. There were two other Uchiha that I heard Megan talking about whenever she talked about the clan. Some kid named Obito and an evil guy named Madara. The things this guy was saying in his sleep sounded evil and Obito had an attitude like Naruto so he was out of the question which left me with… Oh God, he was Madara! When he moved again I ducked my head under the covers in a stupid attempt to hide myself.

He heard the movement and yanked the blanket off of my head. "You, I forgot that I had a roommate." Madara growled. I was trembling in fear but at this moment it wasn't the smartest thing to do. "You know who I am don't you?" He yelled. I had to think fast, he'd probably kill me now! Then the Russian part of my brain kicked in and I glanced to the table near the bed. There was a bottle and it looked like it might have some sort of alcohol in it. Maybe if I made him drunk enough he wouldn't try to kill me… Quickly I put him in a head lock and forced all the sake down his throat. He quickly got out of my hold and glared at me. "What the hell did you just do?" He yelled angrily, stumbling a bit. "Oh? You've never had alcohol before?" I smirked. The evil glare disappeared and was replaced with a dazed look. I bet he wouldn't even be able to remember his own name after this! I chuckled, watching him run head first into the wall.

POV Danielle

Deidara and I couldn't sleep; we had a plan that we were going to put into action. "Are you sure you want to do this un? Isn't she your friend?" Deidara asks. I chuckled. "Yeah but that doesn't make her any less of a target. Besides, I've never seen her get angry." Deidara shrugged. "Katsu!" The clay underneath the bed exploded, sending the two occupants into the air with a boom! Sasori landed neatly on his feet while Jenn landed on the floor with a thud. I started laughing at Jenn; she looked so hilarious when she flopped to the floor. Her eyes opened suddenly and a growl came from deep within her throat. "Who the hell just woke me up from a sound sleep? I was having a good dream." She muttered, I sighed in relief. For a minute there I thought I was going to be killed. She glared as us and I felt myself break out in a cold sweat. "You and blondie woke me up didn't you? Do you know how annoying it is to be woken up by an explosion?" She yelled.

I backed away slowly and so did Deidara. Neither of us expected her to react like that. "I am going to put my fist so far down your throats that you'll be getting all your nutrients from an IV!" She yelled angrily. She was about to stomp over to us when Sasori stopped Jenn with a sigh. "They get it; you practically made them both wet themselves. Now calm down." Sasori sighed. Jenn blinked sleepily and yawned. "Okay, but if they do that again they aren't going to get away with it." She muttered as she fell asleep on Sasori. Deidara and I laughed at the cute scene, this time the glare we received was from Sasori. "If you tell Pein or anyone else about this, I'll make sure her threats become reality." He growled. I would have continued to laugh but I was too scared of what he would do if I did.

POV Reina

I woke up with a groan, what happened last night? I couldn't remember anything past that sneak attack Kisame did during our pillow fight. I had the mother of all headaches. When I looked up I saw that there were a lot of holes in the wall, were those there before? I stood up and walked to the wall to examine them closer; trying to figure out what might have caused them. Maybe they were part of the puzzle of figuring out what happened last night! "Why can't I remember? This isn't fair!" I whined, hitting my head against the wall. Maybe that wasn't the best idea… I thought as I started rubbing my head. It was then that I noticed a dent that my head made in the wall, maybe that's what happened!

I went to the holes that were made earlier and compared them to the dent that my head made. They were the same size, the only difference was that the holes from earlier were deeper. "So someone was beating me up last night? Then how come I only have a headache? Now I'm even more confused!" I complain. There were even smaller holes in the wall too; maybe the person punched the walls too? I wondered how big this person was compared to me as I put my own hand up to compare the size. They were exactly the same! Judging by how many holes there were I apparently put up a good fight… A loud snore interrupted my train of thought as I turned to Kisame. Maybe he knew what happened. "Kisame." I whispered no response. I tried again, gently nudging him with my toe. Still no response I sighed and went straight to his ear. "Fishy-kun!" I yelled. If he wasn't sleeping on the floor he probably would have landed on it with the shocked expression he had! I thought with a chuckle. He glared at me but then his expression got softer. "Are you okay?" He asks. "I just have a headache. What happened yesterday?" I ask as Kisame tried looking everywhere except at me.

POV Iris

I yawned as the sunlight shone on my closed eyelids, nearly blinding me. "Someone turn off the sun." I muttered, covering my eyes. A slight breeze made my eyes snap open. I was near some sort of garden; how the heck did I get out here? I jumped in shock as I heard an explosion and a scream of terror from Ray J coming from the hideout. "Such a peaceful morning isn't it?" I said sarcastically to myself. "What else would you expect?" Zetsu asks, surprising me. I know that he's a spy and ninja but it wouldn't kill him to at least make a sound before sneaking up on me like that! "I expected there to be a lot more chaos than this." I chuckled darkly.

"There usually would be but none of us want to break you." Zetsu says. Oh yeah, because none of us are criminals like them. We don't even have any chakra, which is a bummer. "I have to report to Pein; apparently some ninja thought it was a good idea to stop near our hideout. They didn't taste good though." He fazed into the ground and a growled in anger. "Why can't you ever take me with you, ya asshole!" I fumed as I walked back to the hideout.

POV Reina

The leader called us all downstairs for a meeting, but there were three people that were absent. "Where are Hidan and Ray J?" Pein asks calmly. "We don't know where either of them are right now Leader-sama." Jenn says sadly. "Iris and Tobi aren't here either." Danielle says with a bored expression. "I don't think we'll be seeing Ray J any time soon after the incident this morning." Shane says, shaking her head. "What the hell happened?" Pein growled. "They accidentally kissed." Shane said as everyone gasped in horror. I looked at them, confused. "But isn't it a good thing that Hidan likes her?" I ask. Reina, the kiss was an accident. Knowing Hidan's quick temper and his religion she's hiding herself to keep breathing." Shane says. "What does religion have to do with any of this?" I yell angrily, that didn't make any sense at all! "Hidan has no choice but to either marry her or kill her. And the way that those two were acting around each other I wouldn't be surprised if he killed her on the spot." Shane says. "That's horrible! Hidan wouldn't kill her, would he?" I ask. Slowly everyone's heads nodded.

POV Ray J

I stopped sobbing when I heard the door slam and the already familiar cursing. "Damn it, I don't know what to do!" Hidan yells, throwing something against the closet door. I barely held in my shriek of terror, that was a sure way to get my ass killed! Not only was he going to sacrifice me now but he was probably going to make it long and painful! I shivered he was eventually going to find me in the closet there was no denying that. I mean he couldn't be that stupid! "I don't know whether to kill her or to have her kiss me for real…" He muttered as I blushed. But he still said that he didn't know whether or not to kill me so the thought was still in his head. Jashin-sama I don't know if you listen to people from other worlds but please don't let Hidan sacrifice me! He was praying out there to find out where I was, the lazy ass couldn't even be bothered to actually try looking for me when he wanted me dead? My plea wasn't answered and the closet door opened. The damn Jashin was playing favorites! Hidan looked like he was going to yell at me but realized that I was crying. I never thought that the whole idea of guys not knowing what to do if a girl cries thing actually existed. I blew my nose on a handkerchief, so that at least when I died I wouldn't have snot all over my face. (Ewww!) I hated feeling helpless! I was about to tell him off for maybe the very last time in my short existence in this world when Hidan kissed me passionately on the lips. That wasn't the reaction, but who was I to question Jashin-sama? I will never doubt the existence of Jashin-sama ever again! I vowed from that day on.

"Ray J, will you marry me?" He asked, holding out a ring. "Wait, so you don't want to kill me?" I sniffed. "To tell the truth I was going to kill you at first but Jashin told me to think things over before I did something stupid. Are you going to fucking marry me or not?" Well that last sentence screwed up the romantic atmosphere. I glomped him and smiled. "Are you kidding me? Jashin-sama didn't grant my request for nothing!" I said happily. "You prayed to Jashin?" Hidan looked shocked. "Pick your jaw off the ground Hidan, it isn't attractive." I chuckled. "Damn it, why did he set me up with a tom boy like you?" Hidan groans. "Same reason he set me up with an immortal homicidal maniac." I say as he helped me up.

**Well that wasn't too bad was it? No one died… (Glances at Hidan fangirls that just committed suicide) Okay, I don't think anyone's reaction was that bad! I was trying to give all the characters the same amount of time for their POV's, thankfully I haven't started trying to base the whole thing on my favorite characters… And I mean my favorite OC and Akatsuki member! Can you guess who? I'll give you a hint, it's not Hidan! (Or Itachi, his fan girls scare me. *shivers in a corner*) Anyways, make sure to rate and review people! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dresses, They Burn!

**Ah yet another beautiful day to start typing… *Looks at Reviews* What the heck? *Reads one and laughs* I may not have that many reviews right now but at least my friend Jennifer-Kitten knows how to make me laugh! Yes I admit I used to be an Itachi fangirl but I have changed my ways… Thank God. I asked the last question in the second chapter to see if letting you interact would work… only two people really gave me reviews. AnimeAddictLoverEverTrue I'll try to make my paragraphs shorter for you, I have to remember that I'm not writing a novel or anything like that… I don't own Naruto. I'll make another attempt at getting people to actually review this so at the end of the chapter I'll ask another question; this does not make any of the earlier ones not count. Oh and IluvInuYasha, I know its you Chrissy and we'll be having a serious talk about which brother is obviously better. **

POV Iris

I came back to the hideout to see that almost everyone was in full panic mode, slamming cupboards and doors furiously behind them. "What are we looking for? And where's Ray J?" Everyone knew that Reina never went anywhere without Ray J. "We're searching for Ray J's body." Shane says calmly. "She's not dead; she's just hiding so she won't be killed." Sasori sighed. "Either way we're still going to be looking for a dead body." Shane muttered.

I went down the hall, into the last room and opened the door. Why wasn't anyone smart enough to check their room? Ray J was pinned to the mattress and looked completely at easy with Hidan's kissing. "It's okay everyone! Hidan is sexually harassing and/or molesting Ray J!" I yelled down the hallway, the new couple glaring at me. "It isn't harassment if the person is kissing them willingly!" Ray J yelled. "I can kiss my own damn fiancé whenever the hell I want!" Hidan growled. Ray J blushed and looked embarrassed.

POV Reina

I ran down the hall straight to Hidan and started pounding him on the chest. He winced slightly with each hit. "You a-hole! You molest her before killing her? What kind of sicko are you?" I yell as Ray J dragged me away. I looked at her in confusion, she sighed. "Hidan isn't going to kill me and Iris was just saying another one of her creepy jokes. Marrying me is far from trying to kill me." Ray J mutters. My mind went blank. Ray J… engaged? I tried to envision her in a white wedding gown but it just didn't look right.

Well it was better than seeing her head roll on the floor. I thought with a shrug. "We still have to get you some clothes, especially a dress." Hidan says. "Hell no! There is no way that I am going to wear that girly shit!" Ray J yells. One look from Hidan made her determination crumble. "Fine, one dress." Ray J mutters as I squealed in delight. "I always wanted to dress you up like a Barbie!" I squealed. "Shut up!" Ray J yelled, looking to the ground with a blush.

POV Lynn

Everyone calmed down and eventually went back to their rooms. I smirked when I heard Madara puking in the bathroom, he definitely had a hangover. He walked out and glared at me. "Can't hold your sake?" I ask innocently. "I am going to kill you!" He yelled, stumbling a bit. I just kicked him in the man parts and watched him double over in pain. (A/N: I just had to do it! XD) "Oh come on, you should know that Germans and Russians can kick some major ass when they want to. Using any means necessary." I scowled.

"What the hell did I do to deserve this?" He groaned. "You were going to threaten my life if I told anyone your real identity." I answered impatiently. He looked like he was going to protest, then his eyes narrowed. "How did you know that I would do that?" He finally asked. "You could either think that we have the same mind set or that I'm paranoid." To tell the truth it was a little of both. I also had craziness on my side so that I really didn't care about and of the consequences.

POV Ray J

Reina happily skipped next to me, I had to walk in the middle to keep Hidan from killing her. Apparently when she was punching him she actually cracked a rib and left a couple of bruises. "For the last time I won't let you snap her neck." I sighed. Jennifer ran up to us, slightly out of breath. "Jenn are you okay?" I ask. She hesitated then nodded. "Listen, are you guys going somewhere?" Jenn asks. "Yeah…" I eye her suspiciously. "Why?" Jenn looked behind her nervously. "Can Sasori and I come with you?" She asks. "As I said before, why?" I demand. "Danna, Jenn!" Deidara yelled. I could see the red head running towards our direction.

"We um, got back at Deidara for waking us up this morning. Me because I threatened him and Sasori because he hid some clay in Deidara's pony tail and it blew up his hair." Jenn says nervously. An explosion sounded near us and Reina yelped. An angry Kisame eventually had enough and threw the pissed off blonde into the wall. Sasori seemed to materialize next to Jenn out of thin air. "Yeah, now he'll be really mad. Let's go before he sends those ants after us." Our roommates picked us up and we left behind an angry Deidara.

Time lapse

Reina immediately dragged me over to the dress section and I groaned. "Come on! At least let me try on something comfortable before making me wear the torture device!" I complain. "They don't torture people Ray J, that's how people can tell you've never worn a dress before." Reina sighs. Jenn was there too and somehow dragged Sasori with her. He kept protesting that he wasn't a girl but she wasn't giving an inch. I was happy that she was being forceful for once, and then I saw the dress that Reina wanted me to wear. "No! Let Jenn pick out my clothes!" Jenn was the most fashionable person in our group; she could make anyone look good. With the weird exception of herself. "No! The girliness, it burns!" I yell as I get dragged into the changing room.

POV Jenn

"How about we show all our dresses at the same time!" Reina says excitedly. "Sounds fine to me." I say nervously, eying the dress the counter girl pushed on me. There was no way that I would have picked out anything so expensive looking, it looked like the dress was wearing me and not the other way around. It was made of a dark blue lace and it fit my figure perfectly. "Ready?" Reina calls. "N-no!" Never mind, I don't want to do this anymore! Maybe if I was lucky the guys wouldn't be paying attention to me at all… "Come on! You said!" Reina complains. I sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Alright, on three… three!" We all stepped out of the changing rooms. Reina twirled in a dress that had bright cheerful colors, and lots of ruffles and volume. It fit her personality perfectly but her fashion choice for Ray J wasn't anything like her usual style. She was sulking in a white background dress with dark blue flowers; Hidan was laughing his ass off. Kisame twirled Reina around playfully and Sasori… I couldn't gauge his reaction at all. I was eying the changing room to escape. I changed quickly and saw that Reina was about to drag Ray J off to try on another cheerful looking sun dress. "I'll take it from here Reina. You focus on getting clothes for yourself." I tell Reina as she pouts. "Alright Jenny." She sighed.

"Thank you Jenn that was torture!" Ray J says, hugging me. I looked at her for a moment, and then had an idea. Not only would it give Ray J what she needs, it would keep me busy in the hideout! "Yes! You have your idea face on! That means I'm getting out of this!" Ray J grins. "Just leave the dress to me." I sigh. "Alright!" Ray J fist pumped, looking for less girly clothes. I went to put the dress I tried on back but I couldn't find it. Giving a mental shrug I decided to try on some clothes for myself. There were hoodies, tank tops, shorts, and even some flowing skirts. In case I wanted to look nice while the Akatsuki were burning down a village. Then I went to see what I could use as material for Ray J's dress.

A forest green velvet long sleeve shirt caught my eye as I imagined what I could make with that. That would work! I thought excitedly as I found a sewing kit with dark green and black thread. "Are you finished?" Sasori asks, probably bored out of his mind. "Aren't we paying for all this?" I ask. Sasori narrowed his eyes and I face palmed. "Right, evil criminal organization. I keep forgetting that for some reason." I mutter. Ray J looks at the bags with a huge grin. "I can't wait to see what you make! They're way better than Deidara's clay and Sasori's puppets any day!" She says happily. I blushed, for me that was a very big complement. "They're okay; the clothes are just made from bits and pieces." I mutter. "Oh yeah! Don't you usually have your sketch pad, pastels, pencils, and a mannequin?" I face palmed when Hidan went into an art store and I heard a scream of terror.

Hidan came back with everything but a mannequin, blood splattered on his face. "Did you really have to kill him?" I ask, slightly annoyed. If there was even one drop of blood on that paper I would cut his head off personally. Then I would have to duck tape his mouth to keep him from cursing me out on the floor. "He pissed me off and Jashin wanted a sacrifice. Now what the hell is a mannequin?" Hidan demands. "It doesn't matter; I'll work with what I have." I say, besides I knew that Sasori could probably build a puppet I could use as a model.

**Yes the quiet one is a fashion designer and somewhat thinks threatening thoughts towards Hidan, will wonders never cease? For some reason this chapter was shorter than I thought it would be, I'll try to make the next one longer. Okay next question: Who's your favorite Akatsuki member? I already know who I like. And do you guys want me to have Lynn doing some more crazy stuff to piss off Tobi? It might not fit in the next chapter but I'll try my best! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Damn Vampire

**A/N: Hello Earthlings and people from other planets that for some strange reason have decided to read this instead of invading us! It's been a long time since I updated but my procrastination skills have lead to me typing this instead of doing a major project! :3 I love that I can write when I'm bored although I admit I feel guilty for all the crap I'm putting one of my characters through… Now my guilty conscious is gone! Thanks for reading and please review, I might start updating more if you comment. *wink***

POV Reina

I knocked on the door to Jenn's temporary workshop, wanting to see the design so far. "Do not come in!" Jenn yelled but the only words I acknowledged were "come" and "in." I wasn't used to this grouchy Jenn so I was in for a shock when she threw two sewing needles past me when I opened the door. "But why Jenn? I just want to see a drawing!" I pout, making my eyes tear up. "It's not going to work on me this time Reina! It's bad luck to see my designs before they're finished so I need you and the other girls to wait patiently alright? That means no coming into this room!" Jenn says, slamming the door in my face. "It's no fair, Sasori's in there with you! How come he can see your design?" I yell. "He's already working on something right now." She muttered. It was no fair! Sasori and Jenn have been locked up in that room ever since we came back from the store, and they were just working! The only person that would come out was Jenn and that was only to get food for the both of them. Or maybe that food was all for her, I still didn't know whether or not puppets could actually eat.

"Well?" Ray J asks, I shook my head. "Argh! What's the big deal about not letting any of us see her sketches? A little peek wouldn't kill anyone." Ray J complains. "You don't even like dresses." I comment with a playful grin. Ray J blushed a little at the comment. "You know what her designs are like; the looks that she made for her sister were all punk or Goth. So much black." Ray J shivered. "Hey, give her some credit! She has good taste when it comes to picking out clothes for the rest of us." I say sadly, everything I seemed to pick was only suited for my childish personality. "So since she's designing clothing, that means that she some what of an artist un?" Deidara asks.

I nearly screamed when he snuck up on us like that! "That's really mean Deidara-sempai!" I complain as he looked at me with a confused expression. "That's it! I got an idea! They'll let Deidara in since he's their room mate and an artist!" Ray J says excitedly. "Yay Ray J! You're so smart!" I say cheerfully. "What are you two trying to drag me into?" Deidara asks. "We just want to know how things are going with the design. Could you tell us? Please?" I ask, giving him my biggest puppy eyes. "Sure, no problem." Deidara gave a shrug and knocked on the door. "If it's Reina if you don't get away from the door right now I'll make sure that the sewing needles don't hit the wall this time!" Deidara sweat dropped as he walked into the room. By the time he actually had the nerve to open the door everything that Jenn used was neatly put away and she was snoozing on the mattress. Sasori was still working on his puppet.

POV Lynn

After two run-ins with his real self, I wanted to kill Tobi. "Lynn I want to play a game!" Tobi complains. I'd rather have death threats than deal with this idiot! I was in the middle of strangling him when a slight movement caught my eye. It was fast so that to my eyes it was only a blur but I knew it wasn't good when I heard the girls screaming. "You put Jenn down you ugly chicken butt! If she doesn't kill you we will." Ray J growls. There was an explosion, most likely from Deidara, and a thud. Someone had just been knocked out. "Madara, do something!" I hiss, shaking him. "Tobi isn't Madara. Tobi is a good boy!" He shouts childishly.

"Damn it, must I do everything myself?" I growled. I walked up the stairs silently, that duck ass better be gone by the time I get there… I thought darkly to myself. By the time that I got to the room the duck ass was no longer there, neither were the girls. I cursed at myself for being late. I knew that Ray J could handle herself; Reina was naturally oblivious to everything but Jenn… She wasn't a crazy person like the rest of us. Deidara was on the floor, unconscious while Sasori was just starting to come to. "What the hell happened?" I demand. "That bastard took them." Sasori growls. "Duck butt?" I ask. "Even worse, Orochimaru."

POV Ray J

"Ray J, where are we?" Jenn asks, her voice seeming to echo throughout the whole room. I opened my eyes and saw that we were in a cave with a big statue of a snake. Jennifer opened her eyes too and started hyper ventilating. She was scared, no, TERRIFIED of snakes. She let out an ear splitting scream that I swear made my ears bleed. Then I looked to Reina, who was sleeping through the whole thing! "And people say that I'm a heavy sleeper." I mutter. "Please tell me this is some sort of nightmare!" Jenn sobs. "If that's the case then we're having the same one." I say. Jenn whimpered, probably hoping to somehow telepathically get her sister to save her. She looked more pale than usual and her breath came in slow deep bursts. Her eyes looked twice the size they usually were and she was trembling so much that the chair she was chained to was starting to move across the room. "Jenn, calm down." I say soothingly. "Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down when I know any minute that I'm either going to be killed by snakes or experimented on?" Jenn yells.

"Why the hell are we even bothering with these girls, only one of them seems to have any chakra." Sasuke says angrily. "Do not second guess my judgment Sasuke; the other two have only had their chakra sealed away. Breaking the seals should be simple enough." Orochimaru hissed. "They're not even aware of it!" Sasuke snaps. Jenn's eyes widened and we both looked at each other with shocked expressions. "One of us has chakra?" Jenn whispers. "No snake pedo said that one of us had our chakra unlocked. That means that we all have chakra. Quick, try signing for a jutsu!" I whisper. This thankfully took both our minds off the scary snake man for a moment but our efforts were in vain. We both stared at the still sleeping figure of Reina, of all people to have chakra it had to be the only one in our group that didn't know any jutsu! "This is just fucking great." I mutter.

"Ray J, why are we strapped into chairs that are facing each other? I really don't like this." Jenn says, starting to tremble in fear once again. We heard soft foot steps enter the room and I was stuck glaring at my feet because the damn pedo wasn't in my line of sight yet. I didn't want Jenn to think that my glare was for her, which would have made everything worse. "How can she sleep through all this?" Jenn asks shakily. Orochimaru finally made it in the middle of the triangle our chairs formed; he sure took his damn time. I glared at him while Jenn decided to take a sudden interest in the floor, Reina was still snoring. Orochimaru eased Jenn's chin up, forcing her to look at the man. Her whole body was too stiff to even move now, if it wasn't for the slight movement that her chest made I would have thought that she stopped breathing. "You have an interesting eye color; a kekkai genkai perhaps?" Orochimaru thought aloud. I had to get Jenn out of her paralyzed state and fast, she looked close to the point of breaking. "Hey Jenn, if you die does that mean that the girls have permission to look at your designs?" I ask in an innocent tone. I saw a spark of anger in her eyes but before she had a chance to yell at me Orochimaru bit her neck. "Jenn!" She screamed bloody murder, trying to unsuccessfully free herself from the chair. Orochimaru smirked as he left the room and I struggled against the restraints to get my hands around that bastard's neck.

POV Iris

"I am going to fucking kill that snake bastard when I find him!" Hidan curses, throwing yet another random object against the wall. This one looked expensive and Kakuzu was pissed off. "Throwing things isn't going to bring them back now is it dumb ass? Do you know how much that cost?" He screamed. "I don't fucking care!" Hidan yells. "Hidan, Kakuzu; calm down. Now what reason would our former member have for taking the girls?" Pein asks calmly. "Who fucking cares? I'm going to chop his head off!" Hidan yells. "Well seeing the way that Hidan is emotionally unstable right now it could be to mess with your emotions." They all stared at me. "Come on, we've been here for a couple of days. That's enough time for you to grow attached to us." I protest. "That would make sense if it was just Reina and Ray J, but why Jenn? She's actually one of the few people here that doesn't interact with people well so we really don't know that much about her." Pein says. I sighed, he was right. That threw a wrench into my theory and I could practically feel the smoke coming out of my head.

Kisame looked like he had an idea but was hesitant to share it. "Maybe…" He muttered to himself, and then shook his head. "Yes Kisame?" Pein asks. "Well maybe the girls have powers." Kisame mutters. There was an awkward silence. Lynn and I broke out in laughter. "You'd know if I had any powers, Tobi would have been dead already!" Lynn says, laughing hysterically. "And I'd probably kill Danielle." I add. "Hey! If I had any dynamite I would blow you up!" Danielle yells. "Well too bad." I smirk. Danielle looked at me with an evil grin, her hands behind her back. "Too bad, that just means that I have to use this very rusty sushi blade that I found in the kitchen." I screamed as she started chasing me around, trying to stab me. Yes, deep down we are all homicidal maniacs, what else is new? "I'm being serious! The first night that you guys were here Reina and I got into a play fight that started to turn serious. I slammed her head into the wall and she suddenly got crazy strong. The next morning she couldn't remember anything." Kisame says.

"That's where the holes in the wall came from?" Itachi asks, arching his eyebrows. "So that's why you were being so nice to her, she scares the crap out of you!" I laugh, and then yelped after Danielle nearly cuts me with her knife. Pein ordered Zetsu and Deidara to keep us away from each other during the rest of the meeting. Danielle scowled as Deidara took the knife from her and I stuck my tongue out at her. "If you're not too busy fighting, some of us actually CARE about getting back our sisters." Shane growls, making everyone in the room shiver. Shane was always over protective of her sister, even though Jenn was technically the eldest of them. "I'm not worried about my sister; she'll probably drive Orochimaru crazy." Megan shrugs, talking about Ray J. "That's true, and Reina isn't exactly the calmest person either." Kisame chuckles. "Alright, let's focus on a plan. We'll have a single squad so that there's not a big chance of being caught. Any volunteers?" Pein asks. Lynn kicked Deidara under the table and he let out a curse. "What the hell, un?" "Dei volunteers." Lynn says sweetly.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I whisper to Lynn as they were discussing who else was going. "Have you seen the way that Deidara's been staring at Jenn lately? He's obviously got a crush on her." Lynn giggles. "But doesn't Danielle like Deidara?" I ask curiously, Lynn gave me an evil smile. "He doesn't know that, the clueless idiot." "What are Lynn-chan and Iris-chan talking about?" Tobi asks. "Just the various ways that I can strangle you in your sleep." Lynn says in a sickly sweet voice. Tobi backed away quickly, shivering. "One day he's going to kill you before you can kill him." I sigh. "Doesn't matter, it's a fun game to play with him." The three other volunteers that were called were Hidan, Kisame and Sasori. No one was surprised about Hidan and Kisame but we were all wondered why Sasori was going. "To keep the idiots from accidentally killing the girls." Sasori grumbles.

POV Jenn

Not only was I in pain but the pain was starting to mess with my head. I was starting to curse, which I almost never did. "I am going to skin that scaley bastard as soon as I find him!" I yell. The pain in my neck was starting to spread through my body, it felt like every part of me was on fire! Ray J looked scared as she looked at me in horror. That only increased my rage, which I was thankful for. That fuel for my rage was driving away my fear that I had. I clamped my teeth shut, determined not to let Orochimaru hear the screams that were just bursting to come out. I looked down at the ground and saw that there was blood dripping onto the floor. "Someone help her dammit! Are you just going to let her bleed out like this?" Ray J yelled angrily. "Get your fucking ass in here four eyes!" She yelled again. A person with glasses did come into the room, but it wasn't the person that either of us expected. A tall light tan girl with short brown hair and glasses came into the room, looking at us curiously. "Yes?" She asks.

"T-Taylor?" I thought for a moment that I was dreaming. That wasn't possible, Taylor died in a fire years ago! "Do I know you?" She asks, and then looks at my wound. She left the room to get a wash cloth and ice for the bite. "You know her?" Ray J asks in astonishment. I winced in pain but offered her a small grin. "Taylor, Reina and I were best friends in grade school and middle school." Damn it hurts to talk but I continued anyways. "A few years back her house caught on fire, we thought that she was killed." How long had she been here and why didn't she know who me and Reina were? An explosion cut off my thoughts. "It's about fucking time!" Ray J yelled. I looked at the cavalry in relief but I was still in pain, guess what that means? More cursing, Hidan is going to be so proud of me. "Fucking S.O.B. thinks he's a fucking vampire." I mutter, my vision starting to blur. "What happened? You weren't hurt were you?" Kisame asks Reina as they cut off all our bonds. I fell forward, my body feeling like lead. "Oh shit, I forgot about the curse mark!" Ray J shouts. "Damn it." I blacked out.

POV Ray J

Deidara and Sasori both ran to Jenn must have been because she was considered a fellow artist. Deidara had a concerned look on his face while Sasori's was blank as always. Sasori picked her up as Deidara looked ready to blow up. "What the hell happened to her, un?" Deidara yells, brushing a strand of hair off of Jenn's neck. She whimpered in pain, Deidara's eyes widened when he saw the curse mark and blood. "The snake guy bit her!" Reina says. "I thought that you were asleep!" I accuse. "Who can sleep through screaming?" Reina asks. Jenn's breathing grew heavier and she started clutching Sasori's shirt tightly. "We'll argue later, right now we need to head back to the base." Sasori says.

~ Time Skip~

"What happened to my sister? I swear I'm going to kill the guy that did this." Shane growled. Jenn was under a thin white sheet, two people had to hold her down as she struggled. The curse mark glowed red but it seemed like Jenn was successfully holding it back. "Why did he have to bite Jenn, why not me or Reina? Reina was asleep and I could have taken it!" I gripped onto the edge of the dresser, surprising myself as I broke off a chunk of wood. "Maybe the reason he did this was to make it so that your chakra would be forced out with your anger. It would have worked with anyone in the group, especially since she's one of the innocent ones." Megan says calmly. "The way she was talking when she was there would have told you different." I muttered. I wasn't even aware that Jenn knew how to curse! "Calm down, un! We're not going to hurt you!" Deidara yells, trying to get through to her. Konan was healing her neck, looking at Jenn in surprise. "She has so much chakra on top of the energy from the curse mark; it's a miracle that she's still alive. I've removed most of the poison so we'll have to wait for the rest to wear off." Konan says. Jenn finally calmed down and stopped thrashing. Everyone went back to their normal routines except Deidara and Sasori. I never really noticed that she was that close to them.

I wanted to stay back and ask them why they were staying but Hidan dragged me away. "I need to see the dress." Hidan says suddenly. Is he friggin serious? Jenn is hurt and he's asking to see a stupid dress? "Jenn hasn't started yet and she never lets anyone see her sketches." I protest. "Well either find the fucking picture or we're shopping for one." Hidan growled, I ran into Jenn's room as fast as I could. "Now where would she put her drawings?" I muttered as I opened the closet. An avalanche of paper started raining down on me. "Oww… Now I have paper cuts everywhere." I complain. I took a look through some pictures and found that there were some pictures of a certain red head. There were also pictures of altered Akatsuki cloaks and finally I found what I was looking for. I smirked when I saw the sketch of myself proudly giving whoever looked at it a middle finger. It was a shoulder less dark green dress that had long sleeves. My hair was pinned to the side with some hair escaping out of a bright red hair clip. All in all, I looked hot! I ran to Hidan with a grin on my face and showed him the picture. "Look, just look at it! It's not girly at all!" I fist pumped. Hidan smirked when he looked at the picture, then at me. "She was this damn good? I definitely approve." Hidan says, glancing me over.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Puppet Blues

**Oh my Jashin, I actually updated for two days in a row! Yay me! (Throws confetti in air) This chapter is the one that ended up being really sweet and gave me a chance to show the difference between Shane and Jenn. Please read and review, I don't need Shane breaking another hand. Remember I don't own Naruto and that I only own my girls enjoy!**

POV Jenn

Finally the pain stopped and I rubbed my eyes sleepily, there were two other people in the room. And they were arguing for Kami's sake! "Am I in hell?" I mutter, because there was no way that this was heaven. I opened my eyes and sat up. What happened after that was a blank; I was too shocked to fully register it at first. Deidara had been leaning over to check if I was okay just as I sat up. That couldn't count as my first kiss, right? I was going to dive back into my covers when Deidara pulled me up and kissed me again! As if that wasn't enough when I glanced over I saw that Sasori was in the room! I wanted to scream, hide, and maybe even slap Deidara for taking advantage of my weak state. But whether it was the near death experience that I was recovering from or my raging emotions I felt numb. Deidara ran out of the room with a huge blush on his face. "Sasori… what… do… you want?" I finally choked out. "Do you still want me to work on that puppet for you?" Sasori asks emotionlessly, he wasn't even fazed by what happened! "I… I don't know. Just ask me later." I was trying to gather my jumbled thoughts as Sasori left the room.

How long had I been out? I sat up, still feeling a slight throb of pain in my neck. Shane busted the door down and gave me a hug that was starting to feel like a death grip. "Don't you ever worry me like that again!" Shane cried, loosening her death grip so that I could expand my lungs. "Who let you get captured?" My sister snapped. "Well there were actually two people in the room…" I began to say but Shane wouldn't let me finish. "One of them was Sasori wasn't it?" I answered her with silence. "I'm going to torch that Pinocchio wannabe!" Shane yells. She was pissed, her eyes burning with anger. "How long was I out?" I mumble. "Three days, and he had the nerve to stay with you the whole time!" I winced as I plucked out the IV and stood up. My legs felt wobbly but I was determined to walk out of this room.

That room will never hold any happy memories. I thought bitterly to myself. I walked into my room and immediately went into the closet where my sketches were. One by one I crumbled all my pictures of Sasori and threw them in the trash. To make things worse the curse mark was reacting to my anger, begging me to release it. I had a feeling that if I had listened either Deidara or Sasori would have died. Only one crumbled paper missed the trash can but I was too pissed to notice.

POV Shane

I stomped over to Sasori but before I had a chance to give him a piece of my mind I was held back by three of the girls. They knew that I would have no problems trying to beat Sasori up; I had already been in juvie several times for defending my sister. "Let me go!" I wanted to make that puppet's life a living hell! Jenn slammed a door behind her, having an identical pissed look to mine. "Jenn, calm your sister down!" Ray J yells, Jenn looked at the scene with a strange smirk on her face. "Why should I?" I feel like doing the same thing." Jenn says, her curse mark barely being held back. "Who the hell put a stick up her ass?" Hidan asks as Jenn glared at him. She walked out of the room silently, the curse mark almost completely covering her face now. "What the hell did you do to my sister?" I yell, breaking free and punching Sasori in the face. My hand hurt like hell because I didn't have any chakra to protect my hands but I didn't care. Kakuzu held my fist back and I glared with him, tears in my eyes. "Give me one good reason that I shouldn't tear him limb from limb." I say. "You just broke your hand." He answers. I swore loudly.

POV Ray J

This was the first time we saw Shane and Jenn angry about something at the same time. It was scary but Jenn had the power to cause more damage than Shane could. Jenn usually was a patient person that never got mad about anything, well maybe with the exception of her drawings. For one second Jenn's glare had faltered and she looked at Sasori sadly. Just what the hell was going on? What could an emotionless puppet have done to upset her to this extent? I took him aside and sighed in disappointment. "Sasori, do you hate Jenn?" My question apparently shocked him and he struggled to find an answer. "No, she's the easiest person to get along with. And she isn't annoying." Sasori says thoughtfully. I had a feeling that the problem sprung from Sasori's emotionless reactions toward her. "Why don't you show any emotion near her? And what happened when she woke up?" My women's intuition was warning me that there was something seriously wrong here and it was screaming Sasori's name.

Sasori looked nervous. "I usually don't show any emotion. I lost that right when I gave up on my humanity. And Deidara kissed Jenn." I could have almost sworn that I heard a tone of bitterness in his voice but I was too pissed to acknowledge it at the moment. "What? And you didn't do anything!" I yelled. He didn't respond and I continued my ranting. "No wonder she's pissed, she would never like Deidara in that way! You were supposed to keep that from happening you idiot! I pray to Jashin that you fix what you've done before you get killed." I sigh. I didn't have that much experience with an angry Jenn but I was betting that she was at least as destructive as her sister. I took a piece of paper near Jenn's trash can and threw it at Sasori's head. He caught it easily and uncrumpled it. Why does he have to be a fucking ninja? I thought angrily to myself. Sasori's eyes softened slightly as he looked at the paper. Just what was so interesting to him?

POV Jenn

My anger eventually wore off and I picked a tall tree to cry under. How ironic, it almost looked like a weeping willow. I thought bitterly to myself. What exactly was I expecting from that emotionless idiot anyways? A declaration of love? The butt kicking that Deidara surely deserved? I was at least hoping for the second one. "I am such an idiot! This is what happens when I borrow a romance novel from Megan. Where the hell did she get one anyways?" I had my sketch pad with me again as I let my mind wander. I still couldn't get him out of my head, why couldn't I stop thinking about him? I hit my head against the tree, knowing my luck I'd get a concussion. I was about to hit my head on the tree once again when I felt a hand on my shoulder tense. "You shouldn't be hurting yourself." Sasori says softly. My face flushed and I tried hiding my sketch book behind me.

"Why?" He whispered. I frowned; Sasori was never one to let himself get emotional. My concern overcame my self pity. Why do I have to be such a kind hearted person, why can't they let me take care of my own problems? I silently screamed to myself. "Why what? What's wrong?" Sasori held up a drawing that made me blush. I was day dreaming while I watched Sasori working on the puppet. It was a sketch of Sasori working on his puppets with a tender look in his eye while I hugged him from behind, a giant grin on my face. The same warmth that was in the picture was currently in Sasori's eyes. My breath trickled down to a soft sigh, making me light headed. And like this wasn't enough my heart beat sounded like a drum, I was almost positive that Sasori would be able to hear it through my chest.

"Well you happen to be a very good subject to draw." I say, trying to hide my blush. "That's fine but what emotion were you trying to convey in this? It makes me feel… strange." He says, looking confused. My heart fluttered; maybe there was hope after all! "That's alright; having that kind of reaction to the sketch isn't a bad thing! You just might have to do a little soul searching to figure out what emotion it conveys." I say. Sasori looked even more confused and I gave him a hug. "What is this for?" Sasori asks. "You are officially forgiven since you managed to cheer me up!" I say. He removed himself from the hug and gave me an awkward pat on the back. I had a huge grin on my face as I glimpsed at my current sketch. I must be able to see into the future, for the sketch had shown exactly what had taken place.

POV Shane

I cursed lightly as Konan used her chakra on my hand, which stung like hell, and wrapped my hand in a bandage. That puppet was lucky that it was my dominant hand that broke. "It should heal in a couple of days, just don't do anything stupid." Konan sighs. I walked out of the room, muttering darkly to myself. Jenn walked… no she skipped over to me. One minute she was as pissed off as I was the next she was happy. It had to be something pretty good to get her smiling again. "Hey sis!" She greeted cheerfully, giving me a big hug. I gave her a suspicious glance. "What has you in such a happy mood?" I ask. "I'm not mad anymore, at least not at Sasori. You never let me finish my sentence by the way. Sasori wasn't the only one in the room when I was taken, Deidara was there too." Jenn says, my eyebrow twitched. "He said that he wasn't in the room when it happened." I say. "Then he's a two-faced liar!" Jenn says cheerfully.

I knew that she was trying to get rid of my anger towards Sasori but damn it! It was starting to work! "Did I also mention that he kissed me twice after I had woken up, against my will?" Jenn asks, fluttering her eyelashes. That was the last straw; I was seeing red as I went to find Deidara. "Oh and Shane?" Jenn asks as I looked back. "What?" I ask. "It was my first kiss so make sure that you get him good." She says with a dark look, and then hugs me. She saw Sasori walk down the hall and ran to catch up with him. He looked surprised that I wasn't trying to kill him. He's lucky that I love my sister or else I still would have killed him.

POV Jenn

Sasori and I went back to the room to begin on the designs again. Well to tell the truth I already completed my sketching and was watching Sasori in fascination. It was interesting to watch but eventually I got bored. "Can I help you with anything?" I ask. Sasori just grunted in reply. Deidara was now avoiding me because when word got out that he kissed me everyone wanted to kill him. I laid down on the mattress and sighed, staring at the ceiling. I screamed when I saw Zetsu on the ceiling, grinning down at me. I looked down at my hand and noticed how I was holding my pen like a weapon. "And how are you going to protect yourself using that?" Zetsu taunts. My eyebrow twitched in irritation as I threw the pen in the middle of his forehead. The black half cursed while the white half muttered something about ink poisoning. "Alright if you're that good with your aim then maybe we should train you." Zetsu growled. "I can't train, I don't even like fighting!" I protest. "You want to defend yourself or be taken by Orochimaru again?" Zetsu asks. I growled, I still wanted to gut that freak. "Good, go outside to meet your teacher." Zetsu then disappeared. "Sasori, I'm going out to train." Still no response. I sighed, why did I even bother?

My teacher was Itachi, not really much of a talker. Well Sasori wasn't exactly a conversationalist either but still… "So what're we…" Three kunai landed exactly where I was a couple of seconds ago. "Whatever happened to counting down? Or just saying go?" I ask angrily. Was he going to kill me? If I died, somehow I would find a way to haunt Zetsu. I think that Itachi has enough of his own ghosts, I probably wouldn't matter. I looked behind him and saw a weapon pouch, as soon as I saw it I knew what my objective was. In order to distract him I had to use whatever weapons I had on hand. Sadly this mainly consisted of my pens and pencils. Itachi was busy enough blocking the unknown objects that I was able to slide past him to get the weapon pouch. There was only a single kunai and I cursed, as Megan would say you don't get unlimited weapons on the first level. Unless you use cheat codes like Ray J but she still loses to Megan. Itachi "hned" in approval, while I looked down at my pencils sadly.

"You need to practice hitting moving targets." He pushes my forehead and I fell on my butt. "You also need quicker reflexes and resistance." He grunts. He created several clones, that wasn't fair! I only had one kunai! That was when I thought about my cheat code; maybe I could make it more than one kunai. I thought with a grin. There were four in total, Including Itachi. The first one, I was sure that it was a clone, charged at me and I blocked his kunai with my own. I threw several kunai at the other Itachi's but they only hit one. That meant that there was one less to deal with. I thought to myself in relief. Another Itachi tried to attack me from the other side and I barely blocked that one. I think that my curse mark was starting to affect me during the fight, I was actually enjoying this! I sweep kicked both the Itachi's watching them both turn into clouds of smoke. My eyes glinted in excitement, but then I realized that my eyesight was starting to change. Everything was going slow and was in black and white. I had a brief vision of Itachi coming out of the ground. I was surprised; I didn't even think that he would be there! I quickly moved away from my position, putting a kunai to his neck. He nodded in approval then narrowed his eyes as he noticed a slight change in my eyes. I almost knew exactly what was going to happen next. My eyes returned to their normal 20-20 vision, not the holy-shit-I-can-see-into-the future! vision. "You're going to see Konan." I didn't need to see into the future to see that one coming.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Smirks and Flirts

**A/N: Yay! This is the chapter that will start off making the pairings I have in my head official! Although one of the pairings makes me want to kill one of my OC's but I might write a second one and kill her off. *evil grin* Or just set her up with someone else since that's the only reason I don't like her. And since the whole Tobi is Madara theory is disproven and there's no way that he's Obito… I am still making him an Uchiha but I really don't know what his background will be. All I have to say is good luck Lynn. Read and Review please or I will have Danielle come after you with a rusty sushi knife!**

POV Lynn

I took a break from trying to kill Tobi, he kept running away anyways, and went to follow Jenn. "Whatcha doing?" I ask. "Hn." Itachi grunted. Okay no answers from him. "Jenn?" She looked at me and sighed. "Itachi was in the middle of training me…" "What? That's no fair! How come you're the only one getting training?" I pout. "I don't exactly like fighting." She mutters. "It didn't look that way to me." Itachi randomly interrupted. "That was probably the curse mark." Jenn glared at Itachi as he shrugged it off. "Well, what happened?" I ask excitedly. "Well I had to sacrifice a couple of my pencils, but that was better than dying. Then my vision got all weird and I found out that I had a kekkai genkai." Jenn sighs. To her this probably was a lot of trouble but I was excited for her.

"That's awesome, I wanna see!" Her silver eyes seemed to turn translucent for a brief moment, and then they changed back to normal. "That snake was right about my eyes." Jenn mumbled. "Peoples, drop everything! We're gonna do something fun!" Reina shouts happily. Itachi arched an eyebrow, Jenn looked like she wanted to go across the border and I rolled my eyes. It was never good when Reina wanted to play a game. Last time we played something with her we all ended up in the middle of a busy intersection dodging cars at the last second. People think that I'm crazy but Reina's games have always resulted in someone going to the hospital. I'd rather be in the same room as Madara when he's pissed than play whatever messed up game Reina had going through her head.

POV Danielle

When I heard Reina shout something about there being a game I just had to drag Deidara with me. I was still mad at him for what he did to Jenn but I was also pissed at Jenn too. We nearly got trampled by everyone else, it seemed like everyone else in the hideout was curious about what new game she had designed too. Out of everyone in the group Ray J and I were the ones that liked the dangerous games the most, the rush of adrenaline never gets old! Sasori seemed to be the only one that walked into the room. "What game are we playing?" Ray J asks excitedly. "It doesn't really matter, you and Hidan can't play." Ray J looked hurt and sulked back into her room. "We're all playing seven minutes of heaven!" Reina shouts. Everyone looked at her in shock, was she crazy? Closet plus S-ranked criminal plus dark equals someone getting murdered! This had to be one of the most dangerous games that she's ever come up with!

"I… I don't even like that game!" Jenn protests. Why was she the first to protest to this game? She always ended up being the first test subject for Reina's games; she really needs to learn how to stand up for herself. Reina ignored her comment and continued to speak. "For those who don't know what the game is what we'll basically be picking a name and whoever you get goes into the closet with you. You and that person will be in the closet for seven minutes unless it sounds like someone is dying in there. Jenn will be the first to demonstrate." Reina says. "What? I just told you that I didn't want to play!" Jenn protests.

POV Jenn

Even after telling her about a dozen times that I didn't want to play this stupid game I was still forced into it. I was somewhat relieved when Hidan and Ray J were told that they weren't allowed to play. There were only two people that I didn't want to be in the closet with: Deidara and Zetsu. Zetsu would probably try to eat me and if Deidara tried doing anything to me like suddenly kissing me his hair would be shorter than Shane's. When I went to pick a name my face paled then turned a bright red. "So who did you get?" Reina asks with a grin. I handed her the slip of paper wordlessly and I was shoved into the closet with Sasori. "So what are we supposed to do in here?" Sasori asks, I shrugged. "I guess we just wait in here and not kill each other." I say nervously.

I was very aware of how small the closet was; even though Sasori was on the other side I could still feel his breath. I froze when I heard a soft hissing sound in the corner. I bolted to where Sasori sat, curled into a ball and shivered. "S-snake." I said shakily. I heard something move and I screamed, gripping onto Sasori's shoulder in terror. Before I had another chance to scream in terror Sasori pressed himself against me and silenced me with a kiss. My eyes widened in shock, completely wiping away the terror that was in me earlier. When he broke off the kiss I was left gasping for breath. I put my finger to my lips, not quite believing what just happened. Sasori looked just as shocked as I felt. "Did you do that to shut me up or because you wanted to?" I ask. I didn't think that I would be able to bear it if he just did that to make me be quiet, especially with something so embarrassing!

"I… both." Sasori says. My heart soared and did something that I had been afraid to do, I kissed him. Sasori seemed a bit hesitant then he started to respond. The door opened and the sudden light nearly blinded me. I yelped, my face turning completely red. "Yes! Cough up the money suckers!" Lynn grinned while everyone in the Akatsuki grudgingly started handing her whatever currency they have in Naruto. Sasori separated himself from me but offered me his hand. My face flushed, it felt like the whole thing was a dream. "Wait a minute, why was there a snake in the closet?" Lynn laughed, holding up a fake snake. "You did that on purpose, you know I hate snakes!" I yelled. Even looking at a fake snake gave me a cold chill down my spine. "Yeah, but it got you and Mr. Emotionless together right?" Lynn smirks. Once, just this once I'll forgive her for doing this. "If you do that again I won't hesitate to tie you up in the closet for a couple of hours." I say coldly.

POV Reina

My plan was working out perfectly! What was my plan exactly? To get as many couples together through this game! My next target was Megan, who was reading a book with a bored expression. "Megan-chan!" I call sweetly. "No." Megan says, glaring at me. "But… but… you don't love me!" I cried, making Megan put down her book with a sigh. "Calm down, if it's really that big of a deal to you then I'll do it." Megan mutters as I hug her. She picked a name and threw the paper at me like the very name burned her. Curious to see why she reacted like that I peeked at it. "No, heck no. I am not playing this stupid game!" She was really mad now. She really didn't want to be in a closet with Deidara, I didn't blame her. "Fine, just pick another name." I sigh. The next one she picked up didn't get a violent reaction like the other one did but her grip on the book tightened. "Who did you pick?" I ask. "Itachi, we can walk by ourselves." Megan says. I pouted; I wanted to throw someone else into the closet.

It was eerily quiet in there, were they even alive? Before the seven minutes were up Itachi stepped out of the closet with an unconscious Megan in his arms. Her face was a bright red so we all could've guessed what happened. "What do you know? My sister had a fan girl moment." Ray J smirks. "Weren't you sulking in your room?" Lynn asks, Ray J sweat dropped. "Remember, it won't be considered rape if she's conscious!" Iris yells. "You dumb ass that would still be considered rape." Ray J muttered to herself. I was getting ready to pick another victim when the air in the room suddenly turned cold. We all turned to see what caused the sudden change in temperature and froze as we saw a very angry Pein. "It was her idea!" The girls yelled, pointing at me. Jenn was hiding behind Sasori but he was still glaring at her. Then he settled his gaze on Ray J. "Hey! For once I didn't do anything wrong!" Ray J protests.

"I'm beginning to think that you girls think that this is a big game." Pein says angrily. He then turned to me. "Reina, Ray J and Jenn, from now on you will be training. You especially Jenn, I'm sending you on a mission next week." "Yes Pein-sama." We all muttered. Jenn looked at Pein in shock. "But…I… really don't have a choice now do I?" Jenn sighs. She looked down at the ground for a moment, and then went to ask a question. "Who's training me this time?" "Sasori will be teaching you-" Jenn grabbed Sasori's arm, running to the training grounds. "She didn't move that fast when I spared against her." Itachi frowned. In the back ground Lynn was still trying to strangle Tobi. He escaped from her grasp and ran into the closet, Lynn followed him. Ray J slammed the door behind them, locking the door. "What? They'll either start getting along or die in there." Ray J shrugs.

POV Jenn

I was actually excited to have Sasori as a sensei, anyone was better than Itachi. Sasori sighed, taking out a slip of paper. "Today we'll be testing what chakra type you have." "Um Sasori?" "Yes Jenn?" He asks patiently. "How do you summon chakra?" I ask. "Just imagine your energy flowing into your hands, now hold the paper." Sasori says. I did and watched the paper split then wrinkle. "What does that mean?" I ask curiously. "That means that you have wind and lightning chakra. You'll probably be taught by Itachi and Pein for elemental jutsu." Sasori says, my face fell. I had to have the two strictest people in the Akatsuki, just great. "I was hoping to be taught by you." I muttered. "I'll still be teaching you but I'll be helping you with chakra control, maybe you'll eventually control a puppet." I sighed; this was going to be a long week.

POV Ray J

::You want me to do what?" I ask Hidan, wanting to make sure I heard him correctly. "I need you to hold this tiny strip of paper and concentrate your chakra to find out your chakra element." Hidan says, thrusting the paper in my face. That was what I thought he said. The paper crumbled as soon as my chakra came into contact with it. "So what does that mean?" I ask. "You have Earth chakra, which means you'll be training under Deidara." "Wait a minute, Deidara's teaching me? I'm doomed." I mutter. He would probably try to blow me up within the first week. "Am I just going to be learning ninjutsu?" I ask. "No, Kisame will be teaching you how to wield a sword and Zetsu will be teaching you his spy techniques." Hidan says. "Yes! That sounds awesome!"

POV Reina

"Alright Reina, we'll be finding out what kind of chakra you have." Kisame says. "With that tiny piece of paper?" I ask, he sighed. "This paper is chakra sensitive; there are different reactions depending on what your chakra element is." Kisame says. "What is chakra?" I ask. "It's like life energy." Kisame explains, handing me the paper. I closed my eyes and focused on the paper until I smelled smoke. I was surprised to see that the piece of paper was burning. "That means I have fire chakra?" I ask. "Yes, you'll probably be learning from Itachi. Sasori will be teaching you how to make poisons and create antidotes and I'll be teaching you how to use weapons." Kisame says. "Thank you Kisame!" I say, hugging him as he blushed. "You're welcome." Kisame muttered.

POV Lynn

I was currently choking Tobi/Madara in anger; after I was satisfied with this I tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge an inch. "This isn't funny you guys!" I yell. Silence, I was in trouble. "Let me out of here you assholes, he's going to kill me!" I yell. "Tobi wouldn't kill Lynn, Tobi is a g-" "Just kill the act, no one can even hear us." I sighed. I kicked the door and starting cursing at it. "Dammit you mother loving son of a beach!" I yelled, Madara looked at me in curiosity. "You still under the assumption that I'm going to kill you?" He asks. I thought for a moment. "Well they do say that assume makes an ass out of you and me." I sighed. Madara laughed and I flinched slightly. "You just don't get it do you? I've become quite attached to your unpredictability." I was about to speak when Madara had the nerve to kiss me! I ended up kicking him in the manhood again. By the way he was wincing I hoped that it was worth it. Wait, I just thought of something. Why was I always able to kick him there wasn't he a ninja? "Why do you always do that?" He groans. "Why do you never use your reflexes to dodge?" I shot back. "Because if I did you would be dead." Madara says. Now it makes sense!

"Since we're stuck in here, what are we going to do?" I ask, Madara shrugged. "Alright, then I'll start asking questions. Why doesn't anyone else in the Akatsuki know that you're Madara?" I ask. Madara hesitated. "That's complicated." He sighs. "Not really, you're talking to a walking complication from another world." I point out. "The truth is that I really don't know who I am myself." He sighs. "But you've called your mature personality Madara!" I protest. "No I haven't. That's who Pein and Konan thought I was when we met. Madara was killed before I was probably born, all I knew was that I needed to keep up the act. That and the fact that I'm apparently an Uchiha." He looked depressed, which pissed me off. "So that means that you really aren't a prick or a hyperactive kid in a man's body?" I ask. He nods. "And you wouldn't kill me just for looking at you wrong?" I ask. Another nod. There was an awkward silence, and then I laughed.

When I say I laughed I mean the kind of laughter that has people thrown into asylums. "I'm sorry, it's just that I thought I had to act like a bad ass around you so that you wouldn't kill me!" The Uchiha inched closer to my face and this time I didn't kick him. "In fact I wouldn't mind getting to know the real you." I say before kissing him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Mission

**A/N: Seems like I'm going through the chapters really quick but finally I will have a cliff hanger! Muwahaha! XD I can't wait to start the sequel after this, it's gonna be good! Without Jenn and Sasori there is no order in the Akatsuki cause Pein ain't doing his job right, all he does is scare people. Plus since tomorrow is the last day of school I can type everything up! Yay summer! Me no own Naruto, though I did buy some instant ramen yesterday and the OC's are mine too. **

POV Jenn

At the end of the week I just wanted to die. Pein's yelling and Itachi's silence was pissing me off so much that I would try killing them before the lessons would begin. Itachi found it amusing while Pein just beat me up, yelling that I was an idiot. "Yeah, well at least I don't have OCD!" I yell. "Well neither do I!" Pein yells, moving a rock that looked out of place. "Hah! That proves that I'm right!" I say proudly. "It really doesn't matter anyways; you're going on a mission today. Remember?" Pein asks. It really did slip my mind, but I think he just mentioned it so that he wouldn't have to admit I was right. I took a quick shower and tried to decide what clothes I was supposed to wear. I eventually decided on a navy blue v-neck and black skinny jeans. It was going to be underneath the cloak anyways so it really didn't matter that it wasn't my usual style. Before I had a chance to put the cloak on the door was kicked down and I saw Hidan and Ray J at the door. Hidan looked like he had just seen a ghost, then his face started turning red. Ray J punched him in the gut with a scowl, and then she snatched the cloak away from me.

"What was that for? I have no time for this!" I yelled angrily. Ray J just laughed crazily and ran to the main room where there was a meeting. I stormed into the room after her, eventually tackling her to the floor. She was still giggling when I glared at her. Everyone was just staring at the scene in shock. "What the hell is wrong with everyone today?" I growl, snatching back the cloak. "Aw, you're no fun!" Ray J complains. "Jenn?" Deidara stared at me, blushing. Sasori wasn't even able to utter a sentence. I was even angrier; apparently I didn't take all my aggression out that morning. "What?" I snapped. "You're wearing different clothes than you usually wear, its form fitting instead of long and flowing. Now will you get off of me?" Ray J whines, I noticed that I still had my knee on her back. "Oh, sorry." I let her up, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment. Ray J was mumbling something about telling Hidan on me.

"So what's this mission that we're going on? Where are we going?" I ask. "We're going into Konoha to gather some information." Sasori says. "Oh? And what's the cover?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "You, Deidara, and I are going under the cover of being a small family." Deidara blushed and Sasori smirked. I nearly hurt myself from laughing so much as Deidara's face got even redder. "So no cloak?" I ask, getting ready to put it on. "No cloak." "Can I change-""No." Sasori and Deidara say. Sasori put me on his back before Deidara even had a chance to make a clay bird. I blushed, resting my chin on his shoulder. Deidara just rolled his eyes. "Let's go, un."

POV Shane

Something strange has been going on lately. We've only been here for about half a month and everyone is starting to change. "Oh Kami, I forgot to get Lynn and Tobi out of the closet!" Ray J yells. We all stared at her. "They've been in there the whole week!" We yelled. No wonder the past week was so peaceful. "Great and mighty Jashin please don't let them be dying of starvation!" Ray J yells as she runs over to the closet. We all crowded around the door to the closet and watched Ray J open it. Going a week without food and water, they're definitely dead. Can't say that I'd miss Tobi though. I thought to myself with a sigh. When she opened the door we were all surprised that not only were they still alive but that they were eating candy. "Tobi keeps lots of lollipops in his scroll!" He yells, and then jumps out of the closet. Lynn just rolled her eyes, not even bothering to strangle Tobi. No, wait… She's about to jump on him. She pounced, looking like she was a friggin predator. We all waited for Tobi to run away but got the shock of seeing that Lynn wasn't trying to kill him, she was glomping him! "To the kitchen!" She yelled, using Tobi as her personal horse. "What the hell? Did we miss something important?" Ray J asks.

POV Jenn

Alright, here's what the disguises looked like. Deidara had his long hair down and his eyes were a silver color like mine. He didn't want to call too much attention to himself so he had a small feminine figure. He didn't take things any better when I just told him that he looked like a girl anyways even without the boobs. Sasori had short spiky black hair and brown eyes that looked like melted chocolate. I decided to look like myself since I wasn't an S-rank criminal like they are. We waited at the village gate to be acknowledged by one of the guards. When I saw who was walking towards us I started to blush, Kakashi Hatake was my favorite non-Akatsuki member. "Identification?" Kakashi asks, eyeing me curiously. Sasori handed him the papers and Deidara laughed. "Jenn, stop trying to burn the man's face into your retinas." "Mom! That's not funny!" I fumed. I had a feeling that he would be having a lot of fun embarrassing me, especially after saying that whatever he did was for the sake of the mission. "What's the purpose of your visit?" He asks. "We're celebrating my birthday and some friends said that Ichiraku had good ramen." I say nervously. It was a good excuse and I always did want to see how that stuff addicted Naruto. "Alright your papers are in order and you had a valid reason to be here. Enjoy your visit to Konoha." Kakashi says, his one visible eye gleaming in amusement. Sasori muttered under his breath as we walked into the village. "What's wrong Danna, can't handle the completion?" Deidara asks. My face flushed even more and Sasori growled. "I know! How about we go to Ichiraku?" I ask, trying to defuse the tense atmosphere.

POV Ray J

There's one important thing that I've learned in Jenn and Sasori's brief absence. Even though she doesn't seem to be important to keeping the peace, she is. I mean we all found out that Lynn and Tobi were going out when she left what other horrors would we discover? I was soon to find out as I walked into the bathroom and saw the bath tub filled with blood. "What the hell? All I wanted to do was take a friggin shower and I find blood in the bathroom? Hidan, get your ass in here!" I yell while trying not to puke. "What the fuck is it?" He yells. "Clean up the mess in the bathroom!" I shout. "Fuck no!" Hidan shouts. "Clean it or I'm drowning you in the blood!" I yell. Hidan walked into the bathroom with a defeated look. "Make sure to get rid of it all." I say. "Bitch." He muttered. I gave him an evil grin and punched the tile, it cracked into several pieces. "What did you say sweetie?" I ask, sugar coating my tone. "N-nothing." He says. I smirked and left him in the bathroom to clean it. That meant that I had to use another one while Hidan was done cleaning his mess. "Danielle, can I use your bathroom?" I yell. The door right beside me opened and Danielle gave me an angry scowl. "I'm in the next door over, why do you need to use mine? Don't you have your own?" Danielle asks. Man she was in a really pissed off mood without Deidara there.

"Hidan decided to act like a five year old and not clean up after performing one of his rituals in the bath tub." I say, rolling my eyes. "Feel free to use it, you stink anyways." Danielle grumbles. I walked into the room, making sure not to disturb anything. I didn't want to take a chance that someone had a photographic memory and wonder why the hell I was in here. I didn't feel like explaining myself a third time.

POV Jenn

I happily slurped a bowl of beef ramen as Deidara and Sasori looked at me in awe. Apparently they didn't know how much I liked ramen, especially with broth and meat! "Come on, just eat a bowl. It's really good!" I say cheerfully. No wonder Naruto was addicted to this stuff! I was already on my fourth bowl when Naruto entered the stand. "Hey Naruto, looks like we may have gained another regular!" Teuchi chuckles. Ayame goes to fetch Naruto's usual order of ramen with a bright smile on her face. There were two other people that were joining him, Sai and Sakura. "Jenn, pay for the ramen. It's time for us to leave." Sasori says stiffly. "Dad, you guys didn't eat." I complain, putting money on the counter. Sakura looked at me and squealed. "Oh my Gosh, you are so adorable!" I sweat dropped. "No, I think that's the wrong word." Sai says as Sakura and Naruto cringed, Sai was always too blunt in his nicknames. "Adorable is the word that you use for a puppy, I think the more appropriate term would be hot." Sai says. I blushed and Sakura stared at Sai like he had grown a second head. "Thank you." I mutter, Sasori just glared at Sai's smile. "Oh yeah! My name is Sakura and these two idiots are Naruto and Sai." She says. "I'm Jennifer, nice to meet you." I say shyly. Naruto glanced at my eyes curiously. "Why are your eyes silver?" He asks. I found myself wondering about that myself, I really didn't know what my parents were like at all. "I got them from my mom's side." I say, pointing to Deidara. "Hey, don't blame weird features on me!" He protests. "Mom, you have the same colored eyes that I do." I let out a sigh and looked at Sasori, he was getting really impatient.

"Hey, do you guys think you could show me around the village? I'm sure that my parents have more important things to do." I say, nodding for Sasori and Deidara to go. "Sure Jennifer, I'll introduce you to some people." Sakura says cheerfully, pulling me by the hand. Now Deidara and Sasori could do whatever they want without me, I'd rather not see anyone that I possibly know from the series die. The first people that we ran into were Kiba and Hinata. My eyes seemed magnetized to the ground until Sakura pushed me forward. "Kiba, Hinata, this is Jennifer. She's visiting the village." Sakura explains. "Hey." Kiba says as Akamaru barked in greeting. "Hello Jennifer-chan." Hinata bows. "Hi." We both look at each other awkwardly. That awkward moment was forgotten when suddenly my kekkai genkai kicked in. I saw the image of a familiar duck butt hair style and a katana piercing through Naruto's chest. "Watch out!" I shoved Naruto out of the way when I faintly sensed Sasuke's chakra. Sasuke glared at Naruto and then smirked at me. "Hello Jennifer, nice to see that not only do you have chakra but that you also have a kekkai genkai. Maybe you girls won't be so useless after all." My eyes went back to their silver color and I glared at him. "Why won't you and Orochimaru just leave us alone?" I growl, tightening my fists. This wasn't exactly the best situation to be stuck in.

POV Sasori

Our mission was to obtain information on a famous merchant that had stopped off at the Leaf Village. He was drunk in a pub and with Deidara still in his female transformation we were able to get plenty of information. "That was really easy but I swear if one more man hits on me I'm putting him in a body cast!" Deidara yells angrily. "Just calm down brat, it's part of the mission." I say, and then feel a sudden chill in the air. "There's something wrong, un. And knowing our luck Jenn is probably in the middle of it." Deidara sighs. That was just one thing that I could never get. She wasn't outgoing or crazy like the other girls yet she seemed drawn to trouble like a magnet. "She's with three shinobi, she should be fine." I finally say. "Yeah but are they a higher level in fighting than Jenn?" Deidara asks. "Let's just stop this chatting and go already, I hate to be kept waiting or make others wait for me." I say.

POV Jenn

"Sasuke, you know Jenn?" Sakura's voice was barely above a whisper. "You could say that." Sasuke smirked. My curse mark glowed red as I struggled to hold it back, if I unleashed it right now someone was sure to die. And it sure as heck wouldn't be me. "How is your sister? I think her name was Shane?" I hissed in pain, my hand covering the curse mark in vain. Like that was going to do anything. How did he know about my sister? "Don't even think about touching my sister." I growled. A sakura pattern spread across my face, my eyes filled with rage. Sasuke struck with his sword but I could see that it wasn't meant to be a fatal blow. I dodged and was about to strike back when I suddenly froze. Someone else was there, someone that was familiar…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: All Hell Breaks Loose

**A/N: I just realized something, I hate writing cliff hangers as much as I hate reading them. And I might be updating slower because I totally ended up changing the plot of the story, I hate when there are too many ideas warring in my head. **

**I don't own Naruto; I only own my OC's especially the ones that have phobias. Man I really have to stop torturing them like this… And thanks for reviewing The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard! And on a random note, THANK YOU JASHIN FOR CREATING COFFEE! XD Read and Review please! **

POV Jenn

I deflected the kunai that were thrown at me, looking sadly at my friend. "Taylor, what are you doing?" I ask nervously. She looked at me in a confused manner. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" She demands. "I'm Jennifer; we've been best friends since kindergarten!" My voice broke as she glared at me. "I remember now, you're one of the girls that were captured by Orochimaru-sama. You're coming back with us." Taylor says. "What does Orochimaru want with her?" Naruto demands. "To destroy Konoha and the Akatsuki." Sasuke says. "I would never do that!" I yell. My vision went black and white again, this time Sasuke would be trying to attack me with the tip of his katana with a chidori stream. "Jenn! What the hell did you get yourself into this time?" Deidara asks, sighing. I ran straight to Sasori and sobbed into his chest. Sasori glared at Sasuke. "Before I send this bastard into the darkest depths of hell, can someone tell me what's going on here?" I tried to tell him but my throat was too choked up with tears. Sai decided to tell him, he's the worst person for the job. "He threatened Jennifer-san's sister, and then said that Orochimaru wanted to use her as a weapon against Konoha and the Akatsuki." Sai says with a shrug. That only made me cling tighter to Sasori, absolutely refusing to let go of him. He gently pried me off of him, looking straight into my eyes. "We'd never die that easily and I'd never let them take you again." Sasori says softly. "Danna, help me out here! There are two of these brats, un!" Deidara yells. Sasori sighed and walked over to the fight, but there was a dark look in his eyes. Was he going to kill the Uchiha just because he made me cry? A girl can only hope.

POV Shane

The strange things that I said were happening, still happening. First it was Hidan and Ray J, Jenn and Sasori, Megan and Itachi and now Lynn and Tobi. "Damn it, like we didn't have enough drama before. Even Tobi and Lynn are acting different!" I yelled angrily into my pillow. Kakuzu slowly nodded his head in agreement. "That's the change that troubles me the most; usually Lynn tries to kill Tobi." He shivered. "We need a way to change everyone back to normal, but how?" I wondered aloud. "They didn't start acting like this until they started spending time together right?" Kakuzu started to say. It was then that a light bulb went over my head. "I've got an idea but you might not like it." I say. Kakuzu stared at me. "No, hell no!" "We'll pay you back; Jenn has a lot of luck." I say. Kakuzu grumbled as he handed me some money. "You better have twice the amount that I gave you." Kakuzu mutters. "I have no choice, but this might be the only way to get things back to normal. Girls! We're going clothes shopping!" I yelled. Everyone immediately crowded into the room, eyes gleaming. "Thank God! If I have to wear any of Itachi's clothes again I think I might die of blood loss." Megan mutters. "Die of blood loss?" Lynn asks. "From frequent nose bleeds." I explain. "Ah." They all nod. "Yeah, I demand a skirt!" Reina shouts. "We already went shopping you retard! Let me go!" Ray J yells.

"Everyone stop yelling before I cut someone's fucking head off!" Hidan yells. "Jerk face." Iris mutters. "I suggest we leave before Hidan sacrifices us to Jashin." Megan says nervously. Pein walked into the room, an angry expression on his face. Uh oh, I really didn't think about asking him about this outing and it looked like he was about to start bitching at me. For some strange reason he didn't like my sister, which made him my enemy, and he returned the hate I gave him. "We're going to shop!" Reina says happily. "Please, please say no!" Ray J begs. "Listen Pein, we really do need to get clothes. This will also make it so that we won't be around to distract your men." I say. It sounded half assed to me but apparently that excuse worked. "Alright but you'll be escorted to the village. Once you get there Kakuzu will stay and guard you all." Pein says. I was about to protest but then I thought it over, it was this or nothing. "Fine." I sighed as the girls squealed. "No! I don't wanna go!" Ray J whines.

POV Jenn

The situation wasn't looking any better, even Naruto joined into the fight. "Sasuke I told you that I would bring you back, even if I have to break all your bones!" Naruto yells. The nine tails chakra was starting to come out, bringing a harsh wind that stung my face. "Stop, you'll destroy the village!" I shout, no one could hear me over the wind apparently. "Can't you guys stop them?" I ask, turning to Sakura and Sai. Sai just shrugged and Sakura was still frozen in place. "If none of you answer me I'm blowing all your asses a mile away!" I yell angrily. "Jenn be quiet! A person with only a week of training doesn't have that much talent anyways!" Deidara shouts. He does remember who my teachers were, right? I began doing hand signs for a powerful wind jutsu that I had just learned. (After being hit with it about a dozen times by Pein. Owww.) "Wind style: Wind Hurricane!" The attack started off as a gentle breeze then picked up, turning into a powerful gust that actually made them all fly into the air.

"That's what you get you assholes!" I yelled angrily, looking at my handy work. I think their bodies fell when they reached the Forest of Death, oops. "Jenn, what did you just do?" Shane sighed, being followed by Kakuzu. I could barely recognize it as being him and I wasn't talking about the genjutsu, he was practically buried by bags. "They made me mad sis and wouldn't listen when I warned them. Guess Pein has been able to stick those lessons into my brain after all." I say with a laugh. "You know Pein only beats you up because in order for you to automatically learn a move he has to hit you with it. That's a scary way of learning." Shane shivered. That's the excuse that Pein gave her after all my lessons that I came crawling back to my room with bruises? That jerk! Shane ran her fingers through her short silver hair and sighed. "Like I didn't have enough on my plate." She mutters. "What do you mean by that?" Two seconds after the question Reina squealed and hugged me. "Jenn it's been, like, forever!" She grins, I sweat dropped. "I saw you this morning before I left."

The other girls ran towards us, panting heavily. "Lynn went crazy on us!" Ray J gasps. "Soda?" I asked. "Worse, Kakashi." This bit of news intrigued the two members of team 7 and they went to follow us. Lynn looked like she glued herself to the poor man. "Lynn, stop trying to rape Kakashi!" Iris shouts as the others laugh. "Where's a crazy person remover when you need one?" I mutter, and then looked at Ray J. "I'm not doing it; you're the one that's strong enough to blow away an Uchiha." Ray J shrugs. "Lynn, let go of Kakashi." I say calmly. "You know these girls?" Kakashi asks. "Unfortunately, they're my friends." I sighed, trying to pry Lynn off his waist. She had one heck of a grip on him! "Ray J, a little help please?" I ask, Ray J came over reluctantly and helped me tug on Lynn. She still didn't budge! "What did you take this morning, steroids? Reina get your ass over here!" After the combined effort of all three of us we finally got Lynn off Kakashi who disappeared in a cloud of smoke as soon as he was free.

"Shane, how about we check on our parents? I think I may have gotten carried away." I say nervously. Shane frowned in confusion for a moment, and then nodded. We walked into the Forest of Death, the name wasn't making me feel any better as we walked further in. "This place is creeping me out." Shane shivered. "Don't worry; this will make them come to us. Dei-Dei, Danna!" I yell, causing several birds to fly out of the trees. "There were birds living here? What animal in their right minds would stay here?" Shane asks. "That's the thing Shane; they're not in their right minds. Those were ravens and they're known for being scavengers, and because the place is called the Forest of Death-" "Alright, I get it!" We didn't hear a single yell from the guys and I began to get even more worried. "You guys this isn't funny!" I shout nervously. "Spider!" Shane screamed. I sighed; at least being scared of a snake isn't as bad as being scared of bugs. My blood froze when I saw that it was a giant spider that had wrapped everyone up in its web. That was a big spider, and it was starting to freak me out too.

"Lightning Strike!" Electricity seemed to flow through my veins as I shot a concentrated amount of lightning chakra at the bug. This wasn't exactly the cleanest way to kill it, spider guts were everywhere. "Eww, did you really have to do that?" Shane asks, trying to get her hair back to its spiky style. "Sorry." I apologize. "Yeah, but I would really hate to be them." She points to Deidara and Sasori who were closest to the spider when it exploded. I cut them both free and they glared at me angrily. "Do you think that I can just keep them like that? I don't want to die this early in life." Shane shivered and shook her head. "Cut all the webbing off, it's really creeping me out." I handed a kunai to Shane so she could cut Naruto free while I braced myself for the inevitable. "Why the hell would you call me such a childish name, are you a three year old?" Deidara yells. I winced and tried covering my ears. "Dad! Mom is yelling at me again!" I complain. "Excuse us but we're a little pissed off at you right now. Your wind technique is what caused the problem in the first place." Sasori says, grabbing my ear. "But I saved you didn't I? You guys are enjoying this way too much." I pout as Deidara grins and Sasori smirked. "Jenn, the other two people in the web disappeared." Shane says, Naruto and I cursed.

POV Shane

"Hey Shane, who was that girl in the web with Sasuke?" I ask Jenn. She looked at me sadly and I instantly regretted asking. "She is- was my friend Taylor. I don't know what happened to her." Jenn says sadly, looking down at the ground. This puzzled me; I didn't know any of Jenn's friends when we were younger except Reina. "Why would she be with Orochimaru?" I ask. "Because she doesn't remember anything except her own name, I bet he manipulated her into doing whatever he wants. She always did have a weakness for hot guys." Jenn says angrily. Jenn… There isn't anything that we can do. I thought sadly to myself. She was starting to act like Naruto. We were walking casually through the forest and I was hoping that there wouldn't be anymore huge insects like that spider. My hopes died as I saw that there were lots of huge insects that freaked me out. "Shane, please stop screaming so much. You're giving me a headache." Jenn groans. "You know I don't like insects, you do the same thing when you're around snakes." I smirk. "Well you don't see any snakes now do y-" Jenn stared at a giant snake that was sleeping on a giant tree branch. "S-snake!" She screamed, clinging onto my arm. We both ran out of there as fast as our legs would allow us to. There was no way that we would stay in there any longer!

When we reached the others we were both out of breath, the girls looked at us in amusement. "What happened?" Reina asks innocently. "Nothing worth mentioning." I say nervously. Lynn smirked and took out a harmless snake, and Jenn started screaming again. "No! Keep it away from me!" She cried, tears gathering in her eyes. "Lynn, that's horrible!" Iris yells, punching her in the head. The snake flew out of her hand and landed on Jenn. She screamed bloody murder then fainted. "Now see what you idiots did, you made my sister faint!" I yell angrily, my hand forming into a fist as I pounced on Lynn. Sakura picked the snake off my sister and flung it at the tree with a disgusted look. "If I had been captured by Orochimaru I wouldn't like snakes either." Sakura says. Lynn finally kicked me off of her with her foot, making me fly into a tree. "You really have a death wish don't you?" I growl. "Bring it on!" Lynn yells. Jenn blinked lazily, standing up. "Oh Kami, what happened?" She groans, shakily standing to her feet. "She threw a snake at you." Sai says, pointing at Lynn. She froze and glared at Lynn. "You remember what I told you would happen if you did that again." Jenn says, taking out several small needles. Lynn shrieked when she was pinned to a tree. "Jenn, don't kill Lynn." Sasori sighs as Jenn pouted. "Fine, only because you told me not to." She mutters, taking the needles out of Lynn's clothes. "We need to see the Hokage to tell her about this situation." Sakura says. "Why? What happened?" Reina asks. "Orochimaru." Jenn says darkly. "You mean that really pale guy that took me, you and Ray J?" Reina asks. Jenn trembled in fear and anger and Ray J nodded. "We'll be okay though, Ray J can protect us and Jenn can too!" Reina says cheerfully.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Scary Hokage-sama!

**A/N: Yes, I totally agree with this title. Tsunade is VERY scary when she's pissed off and the fact that she looks like she's in her twenties when she's fifty something freaks me out. Thanks to The-Music-Loving-Akatsuki-tard for giving me feed back, you're awesome! :3 Remember, pay back is a bitch even in the Naruto world. You have been warned. I don't own Naruto, if I did I would totally kill off Sakura. **

POV Reina

Jenn, Ray J and I walked into this giant tower. It was really big, like a sky scrapper! Ray J scoffed at my amazement and Jenn just sighed. "I was really hoping that we wouldn't run into the Hokage." Jenn mutters. "Why wouldn't you want to see them? Aren't they like the President of this place?" I ask curiously. "More like a mayor, but that's not the reason why I don't want to be here. It's who the Hokage is that has me worried." Jenn says. Sakura knocked on the door and was met by a woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm sorry Sakura but Tsunade is-" "That doesn't matter, we have important business." Sakura says. The woman sighed and yelled into the room. "Tsunade! You have visitors!"

"Tell them I'm in a meeting or something." A voice hiccupped. "They're already at the room." The woman sweat dropped. We heard cursing then a sigh. "Let them in." Sakura walked inside first, and then we followed. "Sakura, who are these girls?" A young woman with long blonde hair in two ponytails asks. Jenn looked like she was about to get sick and Ray J just looked to the ground nervously. "Hi! My name is Reina! My friends are Jenn and Ray J!" I chirped happily. Ray J groaned and Jenn's face just turned even paler. "Tsunade I have something important to report. We spotted Sasuke today." Tsunade's head snapped up. "What? What happened?" Tsunade demands. Jenn went behind Ray J, trying to hide herself.

"Apparently Orochimaru had some other targets that he wanted other than Sasuke. In fact Sasuke and another one of his followers were sent to capture Jenn." Sakura says. "Which one of the girls is Jenn?" Tsunade asks. Sakura dragged her from behind Ray J, Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Come over here so I can check you for any evil." Tsunade says as Jenn walked over shakily. Tsunade's hand glowed blue and Jenn closed her eyes. Tsunade gasped slightly and looked at the girl. "No wonder Orochimaru wants her, Shizune make sure the ANBU seal her curse mark." Tsunade commands. Shizune nodded and escorted Jenn out of the room.

"Alright but what do the other girls have to do with this?" Tsunade asks. "These two girls were also captured by Orochimaru, but they don't have any curse marks." Sakura says with a confused expression. "That's because he only got to Jenn, we escaped as soon as we could." Ray J says, her hands clenched. "It makes sense; she's the one that has the largest amount of chakra. We'll need to keep you girls under observation." Tsunade says. "Hokage-sama, that's not a good idea. Separating Jenn and her twin is a big no-no. Someone will probably be killed." Ray J says. "Yeah, they're super protective." I add.

POV Jenn

I was taken by two ANBU. One had a wolf mask the other had an owl mask. I was not looking forward to getting my curse mark sealed but I knew that it was a precaution. I felt like a person getting sent to jail just because they pissed off the wrong person that had connections. "Will it hurt?" I ask but I already knew the answer. It looked plenty painful when Sasuke had his sealed and he was sleeping through the rest of the matches during the Chunin Exam. I didn't receive any answers and they all but ignored me. ANBU, the only ones that make the silent people in the Akatsuki look like conversationalists. They lead the way but I was starting to get a bad feeling.

"Um, this isn't the way to your head quarters." I say nervously. One of the ANBU took out a kunai and tried to slit my throat. "What the heck?" I yell. I ran away only to be cut off by the wolf. "You're coming with us." Sasuke's voice rang through the mask. "You! You're dead." I growled, my curse mark taking over completely in a sakura blossom pattern. "There's two of us, remember?" Sasuke smirks as Taylor tried hitting my neck. I dodged swiftly and sent out a large burst of chakra for a couple seconds. I placed my hands together for a jutsu that would get everyone's attention if my chakra flare didn't. "Wind style: Banshee!" The wind started moving fast, squealing at a high pitch. Taylor and Sasuke covered their ears in surprise.

POV Sasori

We all winced in pain as the wind screamed in our ears. "What is that noise?" Shane yelled. My face paled, I knew that technique. I ran towards the sound with the nine tail host following. We were both surprised to see that Jenn was fighting off two ANBU, her body completely covered with cherry blossom patterns. "Taylor, snap out of it! Can't you see that Orochimaru and his men don't care about you? Please don't do something that we both regret!" Jenn cried, deflecting a kunai. "They do care about me; they cared more about me than people in my world did!" The girl cried. "Taylor." Jenn looked at the girl sadly. "Now die!" Taylor cries. "I'm sorry." Jenn sobs, taking out her senbon. She threw the needles at all the girl's joints, making her scream in pain. Sasuke took that moment of distraction and was ready to hit Jenn with a chidori. "Oh hell no!" I growled, using chakra strings to pull her away.

Jenn yelped in shock as she flew backwards into my arms. "S- Daddy!" She looked up at me with a joyful expression. "You may be strong Jenn, but what about the others? Can you protect them as well?" Sasuke asks in a mocking tone. "I will never let you touch my friends ever again!" Jenn yells. He picked up a still cursing Taylor and fled. Jenn sighed, running her hand through her long hair. "I need to convince her to stop doing this; Reina and I really do care about her." Jenn says sadly. "What did the Hokage want with you and the girls?" I ask. "Tsunade-sama wanted me to go with the ANBU to get my curse mark sealed. I don't know what she wanted the others for." Jenn sighs, the cherry blossom pattern receding.

When we returned to the village Jenn was already smiling when Shane ran over to hug her. "You're still in one piece!" Shane sighed in relief. "What? You didn't think that I would be able to handle myself?" Jenn frowns. "Well…" Jenn laughed and touched Shane's shoulder lightly; her sister fell to the ground. "Imagine that at least times ten, I don't like fighting but it doesn't mean that I can't." Jenn says cheerfully. "Jenn!" Reina yelled, running at Jenn full speed. "I missed y-" Jenn dodged the hug and let Reina run face first into the tree. Ray J laughed and was followed by a sighing Sakura. "We need to keep the girls here to make sure that Orochimaru doesn't make another attempt to capture them today. Is that alright with you?" Sakura asks, looking at Deidara and I. Why was she looking at us?

During all the commotion we almost forgot that we were disguised as Jenn's parents. "We'd actually prefer them to come home with us. Now that we can be on the look out we can make sure to keep the girls safe." Deidara says. "Wait, all of them live with you?" Sakura asks. "Yep!" All the girls say happily, crowding around Deidara and Kakuzu. Jenn smiled sweetly and went to stand by me. "They're all my best friends and live in the same house too. You won't have to worry about us." Jenn says. "But the Hokage-" "Screw the Hokage!" Ray J yelled. I sighed and Jenn rolled her eyes. "Since we were mainly here for shopping I guess we no longer have a valid reason to actually be in the village right now." Shane says.

POV Reina

In the end we were convinced to stay in the village. "Only for one night though, any longer and heads will be rolling." Ray J warns. "Oh come on Ray J, it isn't that bad! We still have… what time is it Jenn?" Jenn sighed and looked at her watch. "I think it's about 2:00. Usually I sleep at 10:00, so that's 8 hours." Jenn says. "Which means that we have eight hours to get into trouble." Ray J grinned. "Um Ray J, I'd rather live through our visit to Konoha." Jenn says nervously. "Oh come on! This is a once in a life time experience, who knows when we'll be going home?" Ray J says excitedly. "Um, God?" I suggest, Ray J and Jenn face palmed. "So much to teach, so little time." Ray J sighs. "Here in Naruto people either say Kami or Jashin, I prefer saying Kami myself." Jenn says. "What does Kami mean?" I ask innocently. "That's Japanese for God." Jenn says. "So are we gonna see anyone interesting today?" Ray J asks. "Well we could go to the flower shop and see Ino." Jenn says. "That actually sounds pretty good." Ray J admits. "Who's Ino?" I ask. Ray J sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "You have much to learn my young pupil."

We found the flower shop and walked in, hearing the slight ding of a bell behind us. "Wow, look at all the flowers!" I squealed, running over to some roses. Jenn quietly walked over to some white lilies and freesia. "So girly." Ray J mutters. A girl with platinum blonde hair looked at us with a wide grin. "Hello, is there anything in particular you need?" She asks. "Um, how much are the freesia?" Jenn asks. The girl looked thoughtful. "Not many people ask for those, do you know the meaning for them is?" She asks. "Innocence and purity." Jenn answers automatically. "Wait, so flowers have meanings to them? I thought they were just for looking good." The girls sweat dropped at my comment.

"Oh yeah, we should introduce ourselves! I'm Jenn and these are my friends Ray J and Reina." Jenn says pointing to both of us. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ino Yamanaka." She says, looking at Jenn. Ino started grinning and Jenn didn't look like she wanted to know what was going on in her head. "You look so cute; we just have to go shopping!" Ino squeals, grabbing onto Jenn's arm. "Sorry but I don't have any money with me." Jenn says nervously. "Eh? Yeah you do, don't you remember all that money you got for babysitting?" I ask. Jenn glared at me as Ino dragged her away. Ray J was rolling on the floor laughing. "Oh my Jashin, that's hilarious! I can't wait to see what Ino forces her to wear!" She was barely able to breath and her face was turning red.

POV Jenn

Why oh why did Reina have to point out that I had money with me? Ino was making me try on dress after dress, handing me so many clothes that I was almost buried in the changing stall. "Do I really need to try all of these on?" My voice was muffled by all the fabric. I heard Ino laugh. "Sorry, it's just that you look so adorable in all those clothes. Forehead won't go on shopping trips with me anymore, Hinata makes me feel guilty when I force her and Tenten is always training." I sighed; I always get forced into doing stuff I don't like. I really need to grow a back bone. "Fine but after this can we get something to eat, I'm starving." I walked out of the changing room in a dark blue shoulderless shirt and black mini skirt.

"Sure. That outfit makes you look really hot! I think that you should buy it!" Ino squeals. I looked in the mirror and blushed. I was showing more skin than I usually did. "Um, I…" "Come on, you look hot! Besides that outfit will have boys practically drooling over you." Ino says. At that statement a weird image of Sasori drooling made me laugh. I wonder what his reaction would actually be like. "Fine, I'll get the outfit." I sigh. "Awesome and you'll be getting a couple more too." Ino says. I sighed; there was no way that I was going to get my way. Ino was like an unstoppable train, once she's decided on something she stays on the same track.

POV Ray J

I decided that I had enough fun picking on the Konoha ninja and decided to train. I don't think that Shikamaru will be falling asleep under his tree any time soon. Well he already looked like a Goth, all he needed was some eyeliner to make it complete. Choji was mad at me for taking the last chip in his bag even though he had three more bags under his jacket. Naruto tried strangling me when I knocked over his bowl of ramen and Sai was mad when I "accidentally" ran into him while he was painting. Reina didn't even have to prank anyone; her clueless comments were enough to piss them off. Like when she mistook Shino for Ozzy Ozborne because of his shades and said that Kiba smelled like wet dog. She mistook Neji for a girl and called Tenten a panda. She was freaked out by Rock Lee and ran away before he had a chance to introduce himself. "My life is complete." I sighed happily.

"That was fun, but are you sure that Neji is a guy?" Reina asks. "Believe me, he's a guy." I say, laughing. "Hey Reina, Ray J!" We looked over to see Ino with Jenn behind her with a lot of bags. "Are those all yours?" Reina asks in alarm. "No, only half of them. And they're mostly art supplies and fabrics thank Kami." Jenn sighs. "What did you need fabric for?" Ino asks. "Jenn here is a fashion genius." I say proudly. "T-that's not true." Jenn stutters. "Yeah you are, my dress design looks awesome!" I covered my mouth too late as Jenn glared at me. "You looked through my sketches? I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" She yells, throwing the bags to the ground. "I don't wanna die this early in life!" I yell as she chased me. "Don't kill Ray J! She's the only tom boy in our group!" Reina shouts. Wait, why am I running? I have more strength than she does. I stopped suddenly and felt her run into my back. "Oww…" She muttered rubbing her nose.

"I already looked at the drawing so there's no way that you can get the image out of my brain." I say. Jenn glared at me angrily but stayed silent. "The one time that I tell them not to do something and they don't even listen." Jenn mutters, looking depressed. "Hey, I'm really sorry. He said that if I didn't show him the picture he'd force me to buy a dress." I explain quickly. "Okay, I'll accept that excuse." Jenn mumbles, knowing exactly what Hidan is like. "So we're still going to get food, right?" Jenn asks. Ino laughed. "Alright I did promise and I think that sensei and the others from my squad are going to be there too."

My blood froze as I thought back to my antics. "Uh, I think I'll turn in early." I laugh nervously. Jenn grinned and pulled my arm. "Come on, you must be starving. Reina's been telling me about your busy day." I am really starting to dislike Reina right now… I glared at her. "What? Did I do something wrong?" Reina asks innocently. I sighed; there was no way that someone could hold a grudge against Reina. It's like trying to beat up air, it's pointless.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Nothing is Peaceful

**A/N: Okay I'm in a good mood 'cause I got to see Ashes Remain at a concert yesterday, yay! That means that for this chapter my characters won't nearly die again! (Although a girly looking Konoha male might get his ass kicked for waking up someone in the morning.) I want to once again say thanks to The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard for reviewing on my chapters, good to see someone is nice enough to review. Yes I'm trying to guilt trip people, is it working? **

**Anyways I don't own Naruto and if I did the entire series would center on the Akatsuki and not the drama with Naruto, Sasuke, Orochimaru and Itachi. Still like Itachi though. :3 **

POV Jenn

I was laughing my ass off on the inside as I saw Choji and Shikamaru glare at Ray J. She just squirmed nervously and glared at me. This was much better revenge than beating her to a pulp. Oh Kami I think my sister is starting to rub off on me. Choji and I reached for the last piece of pork, which ensued in a glaring contest. "Move your chop sticks, I called it first." I say calmly. "It basically has my name written on it, how about you back off?" My chop sticks went closer to the pork and were immediately slapped away. Oh no, he did NOT just try to keep me away from food. Reina and Ino laughed as a war ensued to determine who would get the last piece of pork.

"My pork! Do you know what I went through to get this?" I demand. "Don't know and don't care." Choji says intent on getting the food. "Is she always like this with food?" Asuma asks. "Only with meat, she isn't that big on veggies. Oh and also ramen, and candy. She hates to admit it but she has a sweet tooth." Reina giggles. "Reina would you mind not spilling my deepest secrets to people that we've barely known for an hour? Hey!" Ray J finally had enough of our fight and took the pork herself. She spit it out immediately. "It's all burnt." She scowled. "Mine!" Choji and I yelled as we started wrestling on the ground for it. "How troublesome." Shikamaru mutters. Ino just started laughing even louder at the situation.

Eventually we all had to leave after some random dog walked into the restaurant and ate the last piece of pork. "Next time we eat, the last piece of pork will be mine." I vowed. "That's what you think." Choji says with a grin. "I admit I've never had to fight as hard as I did for food before. You're a good opponent." I admitted. It was dark and there were lanterns lit in the streets. We all said our goodbyes as we left our new friends. "So, who knows where we're staying tonight?" I ask. Ray J and Reina sweat dropped. "We thought that you would know." They both mumbled. "I wasn't there for the meeting, remember? Guess we have to ask the Hokage." I sighed.

We walked to the Hokage Tower and knocked politely. "Yes? What is it?" Tsunade asks. "Ah, may we please come in?" I ask politely. I heard a sigh from the other side of the door. "Come in." I opened the door and saw that there was a lot of paper work on her desk. "Tsunade-sama, where are we staying? They kinda forgot." I say, pointing at the girls. She sighed, leaning heavily on her desk. "I've arranged for you to stay at the Hyuuga compound." Tsunade says. "Eh? That clan with the girly men?" Reina asks. Tsunade started laughing hysterically and Ray J was trying not to laugh too much. "Man Reina, you're never boring." Ray J chuckles.

POV Shane

Sasori was acting all depressed the whole day without Jenn. Man he must really like her. I thought to myself. "Come on Sasori, you don't see Hidan and Kisame depressed do you?" Iris asks. Hidan wasn't depressed; he was in such a bad mood that he tried killing Megan when she accidentally bumped into him. This of course pissed off Itachi who tortured Hidan. Note to self: do not offend Itachi or Megan. I didn't want to go into a mental institution afterwards. Sasori's mood seemed to brighten as one of his Konoha spies came back with some papers. What could it possibly be that would make him so happy? I wondered.

Somehow I was able to sneak up behind him and glimpsed over his shoulder. "You stalker!" I yelled, punching him in the face. The photos went scattering on the floor as he thudded to the ground. They were various pictures of my sister walking around the village. "I don't care if Jenn likes you, I'm killing you!" I yelled as Kakuzu held me back. "Do you want to break your hand again? Punch him when you actually have chakra." Kakuzu sighs.

"Fine, but that means that you have to beat him up for me then." I huffed. "What did he do this time?" Lynn asks, picking up a photo. She laughed hysterically. "Oh my Kami, I didn't know that you were a stalker!" Lynn wheezed, doubled over in laughter. Soon everyone else just had to see what was so funny. Iris took one look at the picture and started laughing as well. "There is nothing amusing about this situation, he deserves to be hanged!" I yell. "Oh chill out Shane, you're just jealous that you don't have anyone to obsess over you." Lynn teases.

"Who the hell would want a crazy stalker?" I fume angrily. "I am not stalking her, I only ordered my men to make sure that she was alright. I don't trust those Konoha ninja." Sasori growls. "You mean you don't trust any of the Konoha guys with your precious Jenn. Hey, there's a picture of her fighting with Choji over food!" Lynn laughs. "As soon as I access my chakra I am kicking his ass." I mutter.

POV Reina

Ray J and I were already awake; the only problem was waking Jenn up. It was like trying to wake a sleeping bear because she always reacts violently in the morning. "S-so, you waking her up?" Ray J asks nervously. "N-no, are you?" I ask. "No." We both stared at each other and sighed. "I know how about we get Neji to wake her up." Ray J grins sadistically. "Eh? Do you want him to die?" I ask, Ray J chuckled evilly. "Yeah he did try killing me in my sleep." Ray J shrugs. "Is that why there's a hole in the wall?" I ask, Ray J shrugged. "Hey I didn't say that the attempt was successful." Ray J shrugs. "Neji-san, can you wake her up?" Ray J asks. "Why would I do that?" Neji asks. "All our attempts have failed miserably." Ray J sighed. That was such a lie but Neji just couldn't resist the challenge.

He walked into the room and started shaking her. "Wake up." He commanded. "Five more minutes." Jenn mumbled. Neji shook her even harder. "I said wake up." She woke up alright but she wasn't happy. Jenn punched him in the face, making him fly across the room. "Who the hell thinks that they have the balls to wake me up first thing in the morning?" She growled. "Good morning Jenn!" I say cheerfully. Jenn looked at me sleepily and yawned. "If you guys didn't wake me up what poor sucker did I punch into the wall?" Jenn asks. "I love when you're tired; you act like a total bad ass." Ray J grins. "You didn't answer my question." Jenn growled. "It was Neji." Ray J says evilly. "Oh Kami I gotta learn to control my violent outbursts in the morning." Jenn groans, going over to the other side of the room to help Neji up.

"Sorry I tend to be a pain first thing in the morning." Jenn apologizes, trying to help Neji to his feet. It really didn't matter, he was unconscious. "Hiashi-sama, Jenn accidentally knocked out your nephew!" Ray J yells, bringing the Hyuuga head running into the room. "I apologize for the trouble Hyuuga-san." Jenn says nervously. He just muttered something about "annoying outsiders" and walked away with Neji over his shoulder. "Aw, Neji looks adorable when he's not glaring." Ray J chuckles. "No, you already have Hidan. You lost the right to flirt with other boys when you kissed him." I say, wagging my finger. "It wasn't on purpose and it was Shane's fault!" Ray J yelled, blushing. "Come to think of it Reina, do you like anyone?" Jenn asks. "W-well that guy that tried kidnapping Jenn was pretty hot." I muttered, my face immediately lighting up.

"No, never like a boy that lives in a cave with a creepy man that looks like a woman." Jenn shivered. "It's always the ignorant ones that fall for the Uchihas." Ray J mutters. There was a polite knock on the door, I was silently thanking God for the interruption. "M-may I c-come in?" A timid voice asks. "Sure." Ray J says breezily. The door opened and a girl walked into the room quietly. "I didn't know what tea you liked so I made green tea." She says quietly. "That's alright." Ray J says, taking a cup. "Thank you for being so considerate." Jenn says, breaking out of her morning crankiness. I took a cup and sniffed it. "Does green tea taste good?" I ask. "Depends on what your taste is and how strong it is." Ray J shrugs and takes a sip.

POV Ray J

So today we officially got permission to go back home, I was going to miss pulling pranks on everyone. I thought sadly to myself. Ino gave Jenn a scroll that contained everything they bought on their shopping trip, tearfully telling Jenn to visit soon. Jenn gave her a warm smile and hugged the diva; Jashin knew how she got along with Ino and Sakura. They're all violent and stubborn and she's… Well she's violent in the morning and stubborn when it comes to her designs. Other than that she's a sweet heart. Reina was apologizing to everyone on Team Gai, not accepting the fact that they already forgave her.

I was surprised when Naruto stomped over to me and held out his hand. I looked at him suspiciously, what did he do to his hand? "Come on; don't look at me like that! I admit that I'm glad to find a prankster although I may not approve of your methods. Or targets." He winced and I tried not to laugh. "Thank you, that actually means a lot to me." I say, shaking his hand. I flinched as I felt a buzz on my hand. Naruto grinned and started running. "NARUTO!" I yelled, cursing myself for not seeing through his prank.

Deidara and Sasori were there to pick us up on time, Jenn nearly crushed Sasori with her hug. "Let's go home so that you don't put anyone through more torture." Sasori says, looking straight at me. Heh, they know me well. As we were walking away we heard Rock Lee yell, "Stay youthful!" We all shivered when we heard that sentence but smiled at him anyways. As soon as we were far enough away we all let out a breath we hadn't realized we held. "I feel so sorry for Rock Lee, he means well but he doesn't get that most people are creeped out by him." Jenn shivers. "We're not going back there are we?" Reina asks. "Hey you guys didn't have to go there, I went on a mission." Jenn says. "How did that go anyways?" I ask curiously. "It was completed." Sasori says with a smirk. Deidara's face was crimson and he was cursing under his breath. I looked at Jenn who just shrugged. "I wasn't there so don't ask me what happened." She says.

~ Time lapse ~

POV Lynn

As soon as the door opened I pounced on the poor, unsuspecting victim that opened it. Jenn sighed and gently pushed me off of her. "Missed you too Lynn, but we were only gone for a day." She laughs. "But nothing was fun without you here. Although we all found out that Sasori is a stalker." I grinned deviously. Jenn was frozen in shock. "W-what?" She stuttered, looking at Sasori. "I wasn't stalking her; I was just making sure that no one tried to hurt Jenn." Sasori explains calmly. "Tobi missed Reina-chan and Jenn-chan!" Tobi chirped happily. Jenn looked braced for whatever violent action I would take but I did nothing. "L-Lynn? Did something happen when we were gone?" Jenn asks shakily.

"I knew there was something that we forgot to tell you guys. Tobi and Lynn are actually together now." Ray J says. "Anything else that people forgot to tell me that's important? Like Orochimaru living in the basement or Konoha having nuclear missiles?" Jenn yells angrily. Ray J thought for a moment and smirked. "Nope, nothing comes to mind." Jenn glared at Ray J, slamming the door to her room behind her. "I didn't know that it was possible to piss her off." Deidara says in shock. "Don't you remember her last angry episode, we know Sasori does." Ray J grins as Sasori gave an involuntary shudder. "Was I supposed to?" Deidara asks.

POV Jenn

I was not looking forward to being in the hideout again, that meant that I had to train. Train with my least favorite people, yay me. I thought sarcastically. "Not trying to kill me this lesson Jenn?" Pein asks, raising an eyebrow. I just threw a kunai at him which he swiftly dodged. "One day you won't be able to dodge, and then who will take over the Akatsuki?" I taunt. "I will always be leader of the Akatsuki." Pein says. Right, I've seen enough Naruto to know that he dies. That thought actually made me sad, eventually all the Akatsuki members are killed off. Then they come back to life and God is the rest of the manga confusing!

"Today you'll be demonstrating your mastery of the techniques I taught you last week. If you get them all perfect you won't have to train for a week." He says. That sounded almost too good to be true. "What happens if I mess up?" I ask suspiciously. "You have to clean up after Hidan and Zetsu." Pein says, I shivered. That would not be a pretty sight. "Alright but I am definitely not going to lose." I say. Pein smirked, I was going to wipe it straight off his over confident face.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Don't Mess with Jenn

**Truthfully I was on the fence on whether I should publish this or not but we had a big storm yesterday and I was having a freak out hoping that this didn't get deleted. This chapter will explain why Jenn is naturally so good with fighting and explain the twin's mysterious past. Sorry for keeping you waiting!**

POV Reina

I watched Pein and Jenn's training session, I was really bored. Pein said something about a bet and Jenn looked at him with an evil glare. I shivered, glad that I never earned that glare. Her hand signs were so fast that I was having trouble seeing them. I didn't hear the name of the jutsu but the wind outside was starting to pick up suddenly. I was forced to seek shelter when I nearly got blown away by hurricane strength winds. She wasted no time after that and went used another jutsu that assaulted my ear drums. The very air seemed to shriek and I had to cover my ears as I saw Jenn run toward Pein with a kunai in hand. Pein dodged her but he looked off balance. "Wind style: Invisible Scythe!" She shouted over the wind as Pein tried dodging it.

He dodged it but not completely, he had a deep cut on his arm. "Enough!" His voice boomed over the wind. Jenn stopped and looked at Pein. "Alright, you've proven that you have perfected the moves. It's actually quite scary." Pein shivered. "Jenn grinned at him, walking away. "That was really awesome Jenn!" I say excitedly. Jenn looked at me and blushed. "You saw that? I have to admit that it was fun." She says sheepishly. I gasped in mock horror. "You aren't going to turn into another Ray J are you?" Jenn laughed. "Don't count on that happening but I expect to get more respect around here." She says.

The first demonstration of her strength was when she was watching television in the living room. "Give me the damn remote." Hidan growled. Jenn looked at him briefly, trying to decide whether or not to grant his request. "Nope." She says, turning back to the T.V. "What did you just say?" Hidan growls. "N-O." She says. Hidan made a move to hit her but before Shane or Sasori had enough time to rush over to help she had pinned Hidan to the wall with her shuriken. "I'm not letting you step all over me anymore so go to your corner and think about what you did." Jenn says. "I'm pinned to the fucking wall and you know it!" Hidan yelled angrily. "Really? I never would have noticed." Jenn says, rolling her eyes.

Hidan glared at Jenn as she looked at him with indifference. "Say hello to Sasori number two." Danielle rolled her eyes. Jenn sat up quickly. "Kami! I forgot about the dress!" She ran into the room and slammed the door shut. "No, she's still the same Jenn." Ray J laughs. "Will someone get me off of the wall?" Hidan yells. "I dunno, add some duck tape and you could be a wall decoration." Iris teases. "I'm cutting everyone's fucking head off when I get free!" He yells. "Come on Hidan, that threat is getting old." Danielle sweat drops. "Yeah, it's boring." Iris says. "That's it! I'm sacrificing your asses to Jashin!" "Wah!" They both ran into the kitchen.

"What happened now?" Pein sighs, looking at Hidan. "Hidan pissed off Jenn, the girls made fun of him and now they're running for their lives. Wonder when they'll remember that he's still pinned to the wall." Ray J says with a smirk. "Someone get me out of here!" I looked at him and shrugged. "Reina, you're not actually freeing him are you?" Shane asks. "What? He didn't curse in that last sentence so he deserves a reward." I shrugged. Hidan grinned and walked into the kitchen. "Eek! Danielle, do something!" Iris yells. "How well do you think a rusty sushi knife do against a scythe?" Danielle asks. "At least that's better than what I have, I grabbed a spork! What the hell I didn't even know the Japanese had these stupid things!" Iris yelled angrily.

"Throw the spork, throw it! He's getting closer and has a sadistic grin! Aim for the jugular!" "Since when were you a genius in anatomy class?" Iris yells. "It doesn't matter, just throw it!" Hidan cursed angrily, Danielle and Iris ran out of the room. "I admit… you have my respect. But I still don't like you." Iris says. "That's alright… I don't like you either. Go to the S-ranked killer ninjas in our rooms for help?" Danielle asks. "Sounds like a plan to me." Iris agrees. They both ran to their rooms and we heard cursing from them both. "Stay out of the room Danielle, I'm busy!" Jenn yells. "Damn it, Zetsu's outside again!" Iris cursed.

POV Jenn

I finally got sick of the noise and went to see what was going on. "What the hell is your problem?" I yell. "Hidan's trying to kill us!" Danielle says, shaking me. "Has it ever occurred to you to apologize?" I ask. "Are we talking about the same Hidan?" Danielle asks. "Good point." I muttered. "Hey Ray J, do you think you can distract Hidan from his killer rampage for a few minutes? I found a way to end this without violence." I say proudly, going into the kitchen to make some ramen. "Why didn't we think of that? All loud and obnoxious people in Naruto like ramen!" Iris face palms. "Because my sister and I are the only ones that have brains." Shane says sarcastically. "Aw, come on! Why can't you be nice like Jenn?" Reina complains. "Because I'm not like Jenn, how many times do I have to say it?" She stormed out of the house. I grabbed the bowl of ramen and handed it to Iris, who still looked shocked at Shane's outburst.

"Shane, come back! It's dangerous to go out by yourself!" I shout, running to catch up. "Who cares? When are they going to realize that even though we're twins we're like night and day?" Shane demands, glaring at me. "It doesn't do anyone good to just storm off like that! You need to calm down before you do something dangerous!" I say, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and huffed. "I can handle myself just fine; I've protected you for years. What makes you think that I can't do the same for myself?" "You know that I didn't mean to say it that way, stop being stubborn!" In a movement that was almost too quick for my eyes to register, a blur of black went past me. Shane let out a shriek and was knocked out. "Sasuke, you bastard! I told you not to touch my sister!" I growl as he smirked at me. He fled and I was about to go after him when three figures blocked my path.

"Move, now." I glared at them as my curse mark once again began to take over. I was vaguely aware that Taylor was one of ninja but it didn't matter. I was mad, and someone was going to die. It sure as hell wouldn't be me! "Bring it!" She yells. I took out the two ninja that accompanied her easily with a swift wind style jutsu I named Invisible blade. The men had absolutely no chance or survival. "Move out of the way Taylor, now." I demanded coldly. "You'll have to get through me before you even touch Sasuke-kun." I growled at the honorific that she used for the young Uchiha. The wind seemed to intensify and I used this to my advantage by sneaking up behind her.

She screamed in pain as I heard a sickening crunch in her arm, trying to block me from hitting her gut. Her arm hung at her side limply and I saw a brief glimpse of white coming from her elbow. "I'll tell you again, move." She let out a painful laugh and spat on the ground. "Go to hell." It felt like I had no control of my own body anymore as I heard more bones break. My body was numb and I barely flinched when Taylor tried one last attempt to stop me. The shuriken only caused a small cut on my cheek as I broke her other arm to ensure that she couldn't try that again. Knowing that she would no longer be able to hold me back I ran in the direction that I was sure Sasuke went.

I searched everywhere but I couldn't sense either of them, they were long gone. My body collapsed to the ground, the curse mark receding back to my neck. Everything seemed to be hitting me all at once. What had I done? I all but killed my friend and I let Sasuke get away with my sister! "Damn you Kami, quit screwing with my life!" I shouted at the sky, fresh tears starting to roll down my face. I couldn't stand to lose anyone else, not anyone else… I thought as I landed to the ground. Blackness surrounded me and I embraced it.

POV Ray J

"Hey, don't you guys think the twins should have been back by now?" I ask nervously. "Come to think of it I did hear something outside." Zetsu says, coming out of the floor. "Damn it! Warn people before you do that!" I shout angrily. "There's no way that those two could have gotten into a physical fight, right?" Reina asks nervously. "Pein-sama! We're going to look for Shane and Jenn, make sure that Konan's ready for a patient just in case!" I yell. "Don't tell me what to do!" I ignored his response, deciding to take Sasori and Lynn with me to search. What we didn't expect to see within a mile of the base was Taylor, completely limp. She was bloody and had many broken bones. "What happened here? She looks like she got mauled by an angry bear!" Lynn says in shock.

"Heh, if only I was lucky enough for that." Taylor says, opening her eyes. "Come on now, why do you look so shocked? You should know exactly who did this." Lynn looked like she wanted to punch her but decided not to make things worse. "Where's Jenn?" Sasori growled, Taylor laughed. "Why would I tell you that? For all I care she can rot in hell!" He lifted her up by the neck, slamming her against a large boulder. She yelped in pain but gave no other response. "Tell us, now." Sasori demands. "I dunno where she went, probably trying to chase after Sasuke. Too bad he's long gone." She smirked in satisfaction.

After another half hour we finally found Jenn. She was on the ground shivering and mumbling to herself. There was blood all over her hands and face, a slight cut on her cheek being her only wound. When Lynn touched her shoulder she woke up with a scream. "No! Stay away from me!" She yelled, trying to run away. Sasori grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards us. "Calm down, now what happened? Where's your sister?" Sasori asks. Her shoulders slumped and she looked down at the ground. "Gone, she's gone! All because I got distracted I nearly killed Taylor in my anger and let her get taken. It's all my fault!" Jenn looked at the sky, looking lost. "It's like before, whenever I have anyone important to me they disappear." She mumbles, falling into Sasori's arms. "What does she mean by that? Jenn, wake up!" Lynn yells, trying to shake her awake.

~ Time skip ~

"Konan, something's wrong with Jenn!" Lynn yells as Konan rushed over to us. She placed Jenn on the small bed, examining every part of her. "There's nothing physically wrong with her. Whatever it is I can't treat, we have to wait for her to wake up when she can." Konan says. "But Jenn…" Lynn looked at her sadly. "Come on guys I'm sure she wouldn't want us all to be sitting around depressed!" I say, patting Lynn on the back. "She's sure to wake up once we get her sister. Where is she?" Konan asks as we all looked to the ground. "She was kidnapped by Orochimaru's bitch." I spat bitterly. "We need to come up with a plan and fast." Konan says.

Jenn's Memories

_My memories that I had forgotten, of a happy family, were flooding back to me. I remembered that once I had a mother and father, even an older brother. What was strange about my family was that they weren't like normal parents. My mother was tall and had long silver hair; her eyes were the same gold that my sister Shane had. She would always be talking to this weird guy in a language that I didn't understand. My father had short black hair and silver eyes like I had but he would always be away on business trips. Looking back his business trips were timed very suspiciously and the next day on the news we would hear of the death of an important official. Shane and I loved our big brother who always made us smile even after other kids bullied us. He had spiky black hair and gold eyes. Unlike us he had a Japanese name: Hayato._

_Hayato would play fight with us every chance that he got. He would win easily against Shane and she would start crying, I was on somewhat more equal ground with him. Our parents would chuckle when they saw this, saying that we definitely had their skills. I was so happy and Shane was too, back then she was the happy-go-lucky one. That was before our small world started falling right in front of our eyes. It seemed like a normal day until Dad came back, looking stressed out. "Hiroyuki, what's wrong?" My mom asked. "I just got word from someone in my unit that they were cutting off the program. They don't want any loose ends, they know about you and the kids. Especially about their abilities." My father shook, trying to keep in sobs. I walked into the kitchen with Shane, holding her hand. "Welcome home Daddy!" I said happily, gripping onto one of his legs since I wasn't tall enough to hug him around the waist like mom. Shane hugged his other leg and smiled brightly at our father. He broke out into tears and our mom had to pry us off of him. "What's wrong? Did Daddy have a bad day at work?" I ask curiously. _

_My mother was about to answer me when we heard a sudden knock at the door. "Hayato, watch your sisters." She ordered, walking over to the door. I heard the fear that was in her voice and trembled. Something bad was going to happen. Shane looked confused and to this day I was glad that she didn't understand what was taking place. "Mrs. Melody, your family is being arrested for aiding terrorists against the American government." The man said, lifting a gun. "That's the biggest load of hogwash that I've ever heard, my husband works for the government. Now I suggest that you leave." She says, swiftly snatching the gun out of his hand. Turns out that she broke a couple of fingers too. "Ahh!" Our mom looked to the man, panicked. _

"_I am so sorry, I…" There was a bang and our brother covered our eyes. "Big brother, what happened?" Shane asks innocently. I buried my face into Hayato's chest, trembling. I didn't need to see to know what happened. Soon afterwards there was another gun shot and our father met the same fate. "Mommy! Daddy!" I cried, trying to release myself from our brother's grip. He held us both tight, tears streaming down his face as he was forced to watch everything. He unfroze when the man noticed us as well. "Hey, the brats are here too. Make sure they don't get away!" The men yelled. Hayato broke the back door with a swift kick and forced us to run. My legs and eyes felt like lead and I was lightheaded but I continued to run. I only looked back once and that was to see my house go down in flames._

POV Ray J

"Mom, Dad! Noooo!" Jenn screamed as she thrashed around. We all looked at her in shock as Konan, Reina and I struggled to hold her down. "Reina you've known her the longest. What's wrong?" Konan asks. "She's remembering when her parents died, this isn't good." Reina says, looking worried. "I thought that they were orphans." I said, confused. "That wasn't the case until they turned six and Shane told me that the incident was completely erased from her memory by their older brother." Reina says. "What happened?" I ask. "They never talk about it, not even with me. All I can say was that it turned Shane from being cheerful and outgoing to what she is today." Reina says sadly. "That means that we'll have to hurry in getting Shane back." I say.

Jenn's violent thrashing suddenly stopped and she looked at us blankly. "Where am I? What happened?" Jenn asks. "You were in the middle of having a mental break down." Lynn jokes. Jenn slowly sat up, shaking her head like she was trying to get rid of something. "I'm not letting that bastard keep my sister; he's not taking away both my siblings." Jenn growls, sitting up. "No what you need to do is rest, your body is still strained from when you used your curse mark." Konan says. "We'll come up with a plan Jenn, don't worry." Reina says with a smile. Jenn relaxed and muttered; "I can only pray we're not too late."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Younger Siblings Stick Together

**Man I love watching fireworks for the 4th of July, even if it was pouring rain outside when they were going off. I know that the guest review was you Jason so give me my cookie or I'll find you. *evil grin* And Sasuke will live, I have plans for him. Man I can be so evil sometimes. I don't own Naruto and only own my OC's. Please Read and Review, it makes me feel good. :3**

POV Reina

"Hey, has anyone seen Megan?" Ray J asks, looking worried. "She's usually with Itachi isn't she?" Lynn asks. "I thought that she said she didn't like being around him by herself because he kept on embarrassing her." Iris says, laughing. "I think I saw her leave out the door after you guys left." I comment. "What? Why didn't you tell us, you know my sister doesn't have her chakra yet!" Ray J yells. "She said something about finding Shane to cheer her up." I say. "Once this is over I am going to kill my little sister." Ray J groans. "If Orochimaru doesn't beat us to it." Iris shivers.

POV Megan

I know exactly how Shane feels about being compared to her siblings. My sister was the one that would always get attention and I would usually be in the back ground writing something in my journal. I thought that being in a different world would change that but it hasn't. I had a bad feeling about being out of the hideout by myself but I couldn't just let myself get scared so easily. Unlike the rest of the girls in our group when we watched Naruto I was actually able to piece together where Orochimaru's different hideouts were located. That and the fact that they would have a sinister feel to them and creepy back ground music would probably start playing. The bushes near me started to rustle and I froze. A rabbit jumped out and I started laughing nervously.

"There's no way a little thing like that can hurt me." I bent down to look at the rabbit when I felt wind rush past my hair and I heard a thump behind me. I looked and saw that there was a kunai lodged into the tree. I panicked and started to run as fast as my legs could carry me. I heard laughing behind me and the sunlight was glinting off a pair of glasses. "Looks like Sasuke forgot one." Kabuto smirked and hit me in the neck with a senbon, paralyzing me. He picked me up and I glared at him, even my vocal chords were paralyzed. "Don't worry, this is only temporary. What good would an experiment be if I broke it before doing anything?" Kabuto asks.

When we arrived at the hideout I was tossed onto the ground in front of Orochimaru. "You were successful in catching one of the girls, good. Do you have any news on what happened to Taylor?" Orochimaru asks. "I found her a few miles outside of the hideout, all of her bones were broken and she was bleeding heavily. This was probably damage done by Jenn." Kabuto reports. "Then we have no further use of the girl. Throw this one into the cell with the other girl." Orochimaru says. We have names you know! I wanted to scream. Kabuto nodded and threw me into a cell with Shane.

"Megan, what are you doing here?" Shane asks me, shocked. I couldn't move or speak, I just started crying. "Don't cry, the others will get us soon. I know it." Shane says, trying to comfort me. I knew that they would come for us but my only question was when?

POV Ray J

Of all the times to decide she's independent my sister decides to leave the hideout by herself in a time of crisis! Jenn wasn't the only one that was upset now, Itachi and I growled at anyone that even hinted that something bad happened to Megan. "We can't just be standing here with nothing to do. We need to get her now!" Itachi growls. "Calm down, all three of you!" Pein yells. We all glared at Pein that was not the best way to calm us down. "You don't calm people down by yelling at them you asshole!" I yell at Pein. "We're doing our best to figure out a plan to get the girls back." Pein sighs. "You're not going to get through to them." Iris sighs.

Jenn pulled me aside as Pein called the Akatsuki members into a meeting. "I don't care what Pein says about planning, I'm going to rescue my sister whether he likes it or not. Are you with me?" Jenn asks. "When have you been this out going?" I ask, knowing that the same plan was going through my head a couple seconds ago. "It's not out going, this is out of desperation. I know that some of this is my fault, even if it was indirect. So are you with me?" Jenn asks again. "Yeah, just let me get some stuff out my room." I say. She nods and walks back into her room.

POV Shane

When Megan came into the cell I was shocked. Usually she was with Itachi so how the hell did they capture her? After about half an hour she started twitching her finger and she tried speaking. "Gonna… kill… Kabuto." She rasps. "You got taken by Kabuto?" I ask. "Yeah, he paralyzed everything so I couldn't move." Megan says. Her body started glowing and she struggled to sit herself up. She leaned on the wall and sighed. "Guess Kabuto wasn't expecting my chakra to kick in." Megan says. "We're lucky that he hasn't done anything to us yet." I sigh. Megan's hand twitched, the chakra coming from it was more intense than the rest coming from her body. "Do you have anything to write with?" Megan asks, I started at her. "Why would you need to write at a time like this?" I ask.

"I don't really know, an idea suddenly popped into my head." Megan says. She found a stick and started writing in the sand with it. As soon as she wrote the words the cell was filled with smoke and I heard Megan gasp. In the middle of the room was a creature a person that hadn't been there before. He had dark red hair and black eyes, he bowed to Megan. "You called master?" He asks. "M-master?" Megan squeaked. I was finding this hard to believe as well. "This shouldn't be possible; you're a character in my books." Megan mutters. "I am here, that means that it is possible." The man smirked. "Shut it Yatsube." Megan sighs. "I can get you out of here; all I need is your permission." Yatsube says, looking at Megan. "I can do that?" Megan's eyes widened, Yatsube rolled his eyes. "No, I'm joking." Yatsube says sarcastically.

"Alright, I give you permission to use your powers to get us out of here." Megan says hesitantly. Yatsube grinned and used a fire style jutsu to melt the bars. An alarm went off and I started cursing. "You couldn't have done that discretely?" Megan asks. "You need to live on the edge more master, you'll find that with me by your side you'll be invincible." Yatsube grins. "Why did I have to create someone like you?" Megan mutters. Yatsube grabbed both of us and started running through the hideout. It was like a maze and we eventually ran into some Sound ninja. "Do something!" I yell. Megan didn't look very sure of herself but Yatsube still had a smirk on his face. "Try the jutsu, it will work." He says as Megan looked at him. "How did you know what I was thinking?" Megan asks. "That's one of my powers." Yatsube says.

"I'm finding out all your powers and then I'm blocking some of them." Megan mutters as she started signing with her hands. "Water style: Water Bullet!" To Megan's surprise the attack hit the ninja dead on. "Nice going master." Yatsube says, ruffling Megan's hair.

POV Ray J

I had just punched one of Orochimaru's men into the wall, leaving a giant crater in the wall. Jenn had taken out several of the ninja with kunai and shuriken in their necks. It was not a pretty sight. "Earth style: Mega Punch!" Pieces of rock coated my hand as I continued punching my way through the men. "This is getting to be a bit too easy." Jenn says. "Yeah, you're right." I agreed. I would have thought that there would be more people in our way. "Shadow style: Death Book!" I knew that was my little sister's voice but what type of jutsu was that supposed to be? "That's Megan's voice, we must be getting close!" Jenn says excitedly. "Want to combine attacks for this one?" I ask Jenn nods. "Earth style: Shock wave!" "Lightning style: Electroshock!" We both yelled.

A giant explosion occurred and the hall way was filled with dust. "I think we over did it." Jenn coughs. I sweat dropped. "Jenn!" Shane yelled, hugging her sister. "Shane! Don't ever do anything like that ever again! I couldn't bear to have anything happen to you like what happened to mom and dad!" Jenn sobs not noticing her sister staring at her in shock. "You… remembered?" Shane asks, Jenn nodded, "There went brother's jutsu." Shane mutters. "Hi big sister." Megan says nervously. "Oh no, you better not be expecting me to greet you with water works. You're in big trouble for running off on your own." I say as she looks down to the ground. "Stop making her feel bad, she was only trying to cheer Shane up. She feels bad enough as it is." A boy that I didn't recognize says.

"Megan, who is that?" I ask, an eyebrow twitching. She started twirling her hair nervously. "My name is Yatsube, I'm Megan's servant." I raised an eyebrow and Megan blushed. "No, it's nothing like that!" Megan yells, blushing furiously. "Not unless she actually wanted it." Yatsube says, Megan punched him in the head. "You're not funny!" She squeaked. Yatsube smirked then grabbed Megan as a chidori nearly made contact with her. "You have some nerve trying to attack my master." Yatsube growls at Sasuke. Jenn glared at Sasuke. "How many times must I say get away from my sister?" She growls, starting to gather chakra in her hands. This wasn't going to be good. "Chidori!" "Double Chidori!" Jenn had managed to block Sasuke's chidori and had her other hand in Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke grimaced in pain and Jenn smirked.

Yatsube turned out to be pretty useful, when he wasn't hitting on us. He was able to teleport us back to the hideout. "Wow, that was kind of fun!" Megan says with a small smile. "Don't think that any of us are going to forget about your punishment." I say. Megan yelped and went behind Yatsube. He sighed and pushed her back in front of him. "Grow a back bone master. You're really too timid, and I thought that you wanted to be a ninja." Yatsube taunts. "I do want to be a ninja!" Megan yells, shaking him senseless. "Jenn, Ray J. Where were you?" Pein asks an anger mark on his forehead. "Looks like Shane and Megan aren't going to be the only ones in trouble." Jenn mutters, looking at a pissed off Hidan and Sasori. Itachi looked like he was just relieved that Megan was back safely and I really didn't know what was going through Kakuzu's head.

POV Lynn

"Their safe return calls for a party!" I yell. "You just want an excuse to drink soda." Iris mutters. "That may be the case too." I sweat drop. "I actually agree with the German for once. It does sound like it could be fun." Danielle admits. "Party!" Reina cheers. "I am not letting you throw a party! It will be a disaster and you'll destroy the base!" Pein yells. "Eh, he does have a point." Jenn admits. "Plus we really don't need an excuse for Lynn to act even more random." Shane says. "Kill joys!" I yell. "But I do know something that we could try doing that would be fun." Ray J says with a grin. "Do I even want to know where this is heading?" Shane mutters. "Double date!" Ray J yells. Jenn face palmed. "I just finished the dress today, you really want to ruin it this soon?" Jenn asks. "I'm not the only one going on a date; I'm bringing you with me too!" Ray J says cheerfully. "What? I don't even own anything nice compared to the dress that I designed for you!" Jenn complains. "You're going on a date with me and that's final." Ray J says, running into Jenn's room.

The room was silent as the two boyfriends in question knew they would be forced to wear something other than their cloaks. "Remind me again why I didn't kill her." Hidan mutters. "She's too similar to you; you'd never find someone like that in this world." Sasori says. "Yeah? Well at least my girl isn't the one being forced into this mess!" Hidan yells. "My girl isn't a tomboy!" Sasori yells. "Girls, girls. You're both pretty." Iris laughs. Sasori and Hidan both glared at her. "I don't wanna go out, I look ridiculous!" Jenn yells. "No you don't now stop pouting!" Ray J yells. We heard the click of high heels and everyone started at the girls. Jenn was in a dark blue lace dress and her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She had on silver high heels and hoop earrings. We all found out soon after the girl's reveal that it was possible for a puppet to get a nose bleed.

**How's the date going to go? Knowing the girls it will end in disaster! It's also reaching the point where the girls have been in the Naruto world for a month. Note it because something funny is going to occur on this day! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here's another chapter, sorry to keep you waiting. Don't own Naruto and if I did it would take forever for people to get new episodes. Popular series and lazy people do not mix. **

Chapter 13: A Disaster Waiting to Happen

POV Jenn

"Are you okay Sasori?" I ask, rushing over to help him up. "Damn Ray J." Sasori muttered. "Ha! The puppet is a pervert!" Yatsube laughs, Megan punched him in the head. "Yatsube, don't be mean to people in the Akatsuki!" Megan scolds, watching Yatsube grin. "Megan, who is your new friend?" Itachi asks, an eyebrow twitching. "Why don't you ask me yourself? I'm Yatsube, everything you're not." Yatsube smirks. Sparks were flying everywhere and both men looked ready to kill each other. I didn't like the tension between the two. "How about Itachi and Megan join us, we could make it a date night." I suggest. Lynn hugged me from behind. "Not as fun as a party but it still sounds good." Wait, when did I extend the invitation to Lynn? Oh yeah her and Tobi are going out, how'd I forget that?

I helped Megan and Lynn pick their outfits for their dates. I helped Megan because she was nervous and I helped Lynn to make sure that she didn't wear anything that could get us arrested in our world. I dug out a red dress from a pile of clothes that had one arm strap for the shoulder and wasn't too low cut. Somehow I managed to straighten her hair and added dark blue sapphire earrings. Next I moved on to Megan. She already had a dress in mind and asked if I minded that she was wearing the same colored dress I was. I didn't have any problems with it since they weren't the same design. Her dress was longer than mine, while mine barely went to my knees her dress swept down to her ankles. Her dress was also silky to the touch. I sectioned her hair into two parts; the part near the top would be gathered into a pony tail while the bottom would be brushed down.

I barely got Megan's diamond earrings in and silver necklace with a heart on her when Lynn decided for them to both run out of the room. I swear to Jashin I am not lying: Itachi got a nose bleed and I think I saw red liquid dripping out of Tobi's eye hole. "Tobi is a closet pervert!" Iris laughs. Zetsu fazed through the floor and looked at us in confusion. "Why are the girls dressed up? And who's bleeding?" "Zetsu, warn people when you're going to do that! It's creepy as hell!" Iris yells, although we could see that it really didn't bother her that much. Of course the guys had to change their appearances; it would suck to have our boyfriends captured on our first dates. Sasori had his hair longer and had emerald green eyes. He wore some black slacks and a black T-shirt; I blushed as soon as I saw him.

"At least the girls aren't perverts." Yatsube says. Itachi had chin length platinum blonde hair and hazel eyes, there was no way that you could have guessed he was an Uchiha. Tobi had long black hair and purple eyes and wore a long black trench coat that didn't have Akatsuki symbols on it. Hidan had no choice but to make himself skinner, gave himself a healthy tan and had slicked back brown hair and brown eyes. "This is going to be the weirdest date ever." I mutter. So what was the lucky village we were going to for our dates? You guessed it: Konoha.

"I'm starving!" Hidan complains as we walked into the village. "Really? The first thing you think about on a date is food?" Ray J asks. Everyone started going in separate directions for their dates. Itachi and Megan went to the bridge; of course Itachi would be one of the most romantic members of the Akatsuki. Sasori and I decided to sit near the hokage monument to make sure the others didn't destroy the village. Tobi was acting mature for once and had charmed his way into a fancy looking restaurant with Lynn. Ray J was busy yelling at Hidan because he wanted to eat at Ichiraku and Ray J was pointing out that it was the least romantic spot in the entire village. "I thought that this was going to be a date but it turns out that we're just the baby sitters." I mutter.

POV Lynn

All the girls in the restaurant were looking at Tobi with hearts in their eyes that was never a good sign. "How did you even get us into this place?" I ask. "You didn't think that I would take advantage of my good looks?" He asks. I blushed lightly; I was glad that he wasn't acting like his childish self. "This isn't like any dates that I've ever went on before." I admitted. We sat down at a table and were surprised to see Sakura and Naruto here. "Hey, you're Lynn right? Sit over here!" Naruto yells as Sakura punches him in the head. "You idiot! Act more sophisticated, this is one of the best restaurants in the village!" Sakura yells. "They look like fun!" I say cheerfully, dragging Tobi with me.

"Why couldn't we just go to Ichiraku's?" Naruto complains. "For a date?" I ask. Sakura's face turned completely red. "We're not on a date!" She yells. "Right." Tobi says sarcastically. "So you had someone this good looking and you still went fan girl on our sensei?" Sakura asks. I blushed as Tobi looked at me, an eyebrow raised. "All I did was hug him, that's all." I say quickly. "Yeah and it took three people to pry you off of him!" Naruto laughs. He wasn't making this any better and I could feel waves of jealousy rolling off of him. "Who is your sensei?" Tobi asks. There went our plans for having a peaceful date. And people thought that I would be the one to ruin it!

POV Megan

Itachi and I sat on the edge of the bridge; I swung my feet as I waited for Itachi to break the silence. "Was what the boy said true?" Itachi suddenly asks. "Depends on what he said or who this he is." I say, I had a feeling it was about Yatsube. "When that boy said that you created him to be everything that I am not. Is that true?" Itachi asks. I was shocked, Yatsube sarcastic comment actually made its way to Itachi's head? "It isn't true! The only reason why he was created in the first place was because I was in trouble and the first thing I thought of was a character in my book." I say truthfully. Itachi looked relieved when he heard this but suddenly I felt myself being shoved off of the bridge. I screamed as I fell, going to hit the water face first. There was no way that Itachi was going to make it in time!

Think, I have to think! If I land in the water head first there's no way that I'll survive! I thought to myself, making it so that I was falling feet first. 'Use your chakra you idiot!' I heard a voice in my head yell. I know, if the water was higher up then I wouldn't hit it with a lot of force! I quickly started gathering chakra as I hand signed for a water jutsu. The water rushed up at me and I fell in with a huge splash. I swam up to the surface and coughed, completely soaked.

What shocked me was that Yatsube was here and helping me out of the water. "I knew that it was a good idea to follow you." Yatsube says with a smug look. "So you were here the whole time?" I ask angrily. He nodded, looking a little scared. "You could have helped me in my life and death situation just by catching me but you decide to be a creepy voice in my head?" I yell angrily, both my hands were already around his neck.

Itachi soon came to us, watching me angrily trying to kill Yatsube. "Are you alright Megan?" Itachi asks. "I'm fine no thanks to this idiot." I say calmly, Itachi had to pry my hands off Yatsube's neck. "Why were you following us?" Itachi asks. "Do you really think that I would trust someone like you with my master?" Yatsube asks. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" Itachi asks. "It means exactly what it sounds like!" Yatsube yells. I sighed. It went from a date, to attempted murder and now it's like I'm watching two five year olds fighting over the same toy.

POV Ray J

Somehow Hidan couldn't get it through his thick skull that eating ramen was not the best idea for a romantic date. I swear that if it wasn't for the cursing that I was going on a date with Naruto. "Fine, let's just go to the Barbeque place!" That was a good compromise, right? Wrong. Hidan and I started wrestling each other for every piece of pork that was on the grill. Thankfully I had the advantage because he didn't have his huge ass muscles. "So how do you think Tobi and Lynn are doing? I bet they already destroyed half of Konoha." Hidan smirks. "No they're fine. I haven't heard any…" I stopped when I heard an explosion. "Tobi! Damn it I don't like him like that!" Lynn yelled. "He is going to die!" A deep voice that neither of us recognized shouted.

We ran out of the restaurant and Tobi was on a complete rampage and was trying to kill someone. "Oh shit." He was trying to kill Kakashi; everyone knows that he's the hardest person to kill. Even when he died he was still brought back to life! I thought, remembering the Pein arc. "Where are Sasori and Jenn? Weren't they supposed to be keeping an eye on them?" I ask. "So you were using them!" Hidan says. "That wasn't what I meant to do but you know that we couldn't leave the others by themselves." I say.

"Tobi, stop acting like this or so help me I will kick your ass myself! We could hear you all the way from the bridge!" Megan yells, and she was soaking wet. "Really, none of us could have hoped to have a normal date anyways." Sasori sighed as Jenn landed right next to him. "Tobi stop your rampage!" Jenn yells. This really isn't good; Megan and Jenn are pissed off. That rarely happens and it's scary as hell. I thought to myself. Tobi seemed to snap out of his fit of rage and sighed. "Alright Jenn-chan."

"It was that fucking easy? And where the hell were you and Sasori when he started his rampage?" Lynn yelled. "Unlike you guys we actually had a normal date and were too busy to notice Tobi destroying the village." Sasori says as Jenn blushed. "Oh you two had a make out session didn't you?" Hidan smirked. "Shut up shut up!" Jenn yelped, her face turning dark red. "Iris would have a field day with this one!" Lynn laughs. "I know I'm finding it hilarious!" Yatsube laughs. "Shut up Yatsube!" Megan and Jenn yell.

POV Lynn

By the time we got back to the hideout it was pitch black outside, everyone in the hideout was mostly asleep. "I'm so sleepy." Megan yawned. "I'll take you to your room." Itachi and Yatsube said in unison. They glared at each other, not noticing that she was walking to her room alone. "I think Megan has the right idea, I'm tired too." Jenn yawns, letting Sasori carry her into her room. That left me, Tobi, Ray J and Hidan awake. Ray J was already busy yelling at Hidan. "Why couldn't we have had a romantic date like them?" "Well maybe if you weren't acting like such a fucking bitch we would have!" Hidan yelled. "Oh and like you don't act like an ass all the time?" Ray J taunts. Hidan lunged for Ray J and they started wrestling on the ground. "Tobi, keep in mind this is what happens when a couple is a little TOO perfect for each other." I sigh.

"It's midnight! That means that it's the girls' month anniversary!" Tobi says happily with his mask on. Ray J kicked Hidan in the head and looked at us. "We've been here a month already? That was fast." Ray J comments. She let out a yelp as she got pinned to the wall by Hidan. He lifted her over his shoulder and she was screaming every curse word that she knew. I covered the eye hole in Tobi's mask so he wouldn't see her underwear.

"You could at least pick me up like Jenn was you asshole!" Ray J yells. Hidan smirked and went into their room. Tobi walked me into our shared room and I sat down on the mattress with a sigh. "I'm still confused as to what I should call you when you aren't acting like a grown up Naruto." I sighed. "It doesn't matter; just continue to call me Tobi." He smirks. I didn't like the look that was on his face.

"Do you remember what happened a month ago?" Tobi asks. "We came here as cats." I say carefully. "I barely remember that day because someone forced me to drink alcohol." Tobi growled. I put my hands out in an innocent gesture. "Guilty as charged but you were going to kill me. I call that self defense." I teased. I definitely wasn't expecting him to force a bottle of sake down my throat. That shit affects me with one drop but a whole bottle of it? I go totally ballistic and can't even recall what the hell I did the next day.

My eyes turned completely black and Tobi dropped to the floor like a stone. I grinned to myself; I was going to speed things up in this place. I snuck into Pein's room and grabbed a whole bunch of hand cuffs. I have no fucking clue why they were there but they were perfect for my plan. I went into everyone's rooms and started handcuffing people together. I chuckled as I thought about what their reactions were going to be. Finally I went back to my room and fell asleep on the mattress.

The next morning…

POV Deidara

I yawned, blinking my eyes sleepily. I found myself looking at Danielle's sleeping face. "What the hell, un?" I yelled, sitting up. I looked down and saw a glint of metal. "Katsu!" I shouted, exploding clay in Tobi's room. Surprisingly I didn't hear any angry shouts or screams from their room. Maybe Lynn actually discovered them. I stood up and walked to the door, dragging a still sleeping Danielle on the floor. One of her arms hit Jenn and she yawned lazily, glaring up at me. "What are you doing up so early and why are you dragging Danielle?" Jenn asks. I was surprised that for once she wasn't violent in the morning.

It turned out that it was just the calm before the storm, like she actually knew what thoughts were going on in my head. I had to find something to distract her. "Jenn, look down at your wrist." I say calmly. She did and started cursing to herself. She was too sleepy to even pay attention to what jutsu she was trying to use to get out. She cursed as soon as she felt a slight breeze in the room. "Shit, not that one!" She yelped as her and Sasori were thrown into the wall with a strong gust of wind. I sighed and dragged Danielle with me to watch some television.

POV Shane

I woke up when I sensed that someone took my wallet. It was probably the usual suspect, Kakuzu. "Kakuzu, give me my wallet." I warn. "I didn't take it." Was his cool reply. "You do know that I'm broke and the only people here that have money are Jenn, you, and Pein right?" I smirked. Kakuzu cursed and went to take something out of his pocket, pulling me forward. "What the hell?" We looked down and saw that our hands were cuffed together. "I'm gonna kill Tobi." Kakuzu growled. "And I'll kill Lynn." I finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Decided to cut the chapter short because I lost the written part of my story, darn you non-existent organization skills! Make sure to review and check out my other story Tangled Hearts! Bye!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Tempers Flare and Wallets are Stolen!

**I finally found my book, YES! From now on white Zetsu talking will be "**like this" **and black Zetsu's will be bolded "like this" I don't own Naruto but I bought candy when I was out at the store, does that count?**POV

Shane

Kakuzu stood up and put me on his shoulder so that he didn't drag me. A sudden mental image of a Bleach character entered my mind at that moment and I chuckled. "What are you laughing about?" He asks. "I was just thinking about how Hidan and Ray J will react when they wake up." Kakuzu thought that over for a moment and started laughing with me. We went into the living room and saw Deidara with a snoring Danielle on the couch. She always was a heavy sleeper. I thought with a sweat drop. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of the handcuffs around their wrists. "You too?" Kakuzu asks.

"Why is Shane on your shoulder is she a parrot now?" Deidara smirked. "Better than what you did to Danielle, you probably just dragged her here by the look of the bruise on her forehead." Kakuzu says, Deidara frowned when he saw it. "Shit! She's going to kill me when she wakes up." Deidara groans. "I'm sorry Sasori; you know I'm not a morning person! If it makes you feel any better I crashed into the wall too." Jenn says, following an angry Sasori. "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the idiot that went into our room when we were sleeping." Sasori growls.

POV Iris

I woke up with a yawn; it seems like every time that I come outside with Zetsu I can't stay awake. I tried stretching my arms, my eyes widened when I couldn't fully stretch one of my arms. "What the heck?" I looked at my wrist and saw a glint of metal. I followed the chain and saw that I was handcuffed to Zetsu and let out an ear piercing scream. "What happened?" **"What the hell is your problem?" **My finger shook as I pointed to the handcuff. "It's a handcuff." "Duh. I know that, but what is it doing on my wrist?" I ask angrily. Both sides blinked. "Are you trying to say that we did this? That's insulting." **"And what makes you think we would tell you if we did this anyways?" **Black Zetsu asks. I face palmed, apparently they didn't know who did this either.

"**It isn't my problem anyways, I can faze out of this whenever I want." **Black Zetsu says. I glared at them. "Not that we don't enjoy your company!" White Zetsu says quickly, but it was too late for damage control now. "You think I'm annoying don't you?" I growl. "That's not it…" "Then let's make a bet. I bet that you can't spend five hours being handcuffed to me. If I win then you can't eat any intruders for a week." I say with a smirk. **"What's in it for us?" **Black Zetsu asks. "I don't know, you think of something." "If we win you have to join us on guard duty." White Zetsu says, I sweat dropped.

"Um Zetsu? I already do that." I mutter. **"Fine, if we win I get to eat you." **Black Zetsu says. "I'd rather stay alive thank you very much! Something a little less extreme?" I ask. Zetsu thought it over again. "If we win, you stay cuffed to us for an additional week." I raised my eyebrow, that was a weird wager. **"You idiot, that has to be the dumbest thing we've ever bet!" **Black Zetsu yells. "Fine then, it's a deal. Let the game begin." I say with a grin.

POV Kisame

I woke up to someone trying to shake me away; I groaned and pushed them away. "Kisame nii-san! That wasn't nice!" Reina huffed, making me open my eyes. Her hazel eyes stared into mine and I tried backing up. Reina yelped as an invisible force dragged her with me. When I looked down at my wrist I saw we were cuffed together. Oh Kami, I just had to be cuffed to HER! "Nii-san…" "Don't call me that!" I snapped. Her eyes watered, tears threatening to fall. "Then what am I to you?" Reina asks.

I thought for a moment, what was I supposed to say? A friend? No, that wouldn't exactly be true. Tell her straight out that I liked her? No, that would be embarrassing! "We're uh… associates." The look Reina gave me felt like a punch to the gut. "I'm not even on the friendship level?" Reina sniffed. Oh God, she was going to cry! Quick, think of something! "Just call me nii-san." I groaned.

POV Ray J

I woke up to Hidan's face and the first reaction I had was to punch him. "What the yell!" He yelled, probably trying to debate whether or not to kill me after doing that. I screamed and threw a pillow at his face. It busted open, covering his face in feathers. I would have thought that it was funny if I wasn't aware that I had absolutely no personal space! I threw a lamp at him too, it shattered on impact and now Hidan had shards of glass in his forehead, he was pissed after that. "Are you done?" Hidan growls angrily. I reached back and grabbed a kitchen sink. "What the hell? We don't even have one of those near the mattress!" Hidan yells.

"I got magic powers like the Fairy Oddparents bitch!" I yelled, throwing the sink at him. That was probably the last straw. I thought as he tackled me to the ground. Just as he was about to punch me I moved with his fist. "What the hell?" I yelp, looking at the handcuffs on our wrists. "Hidan, don't you idiot!" I yell but it was too late. The handcuffs locked us at an awkward position, Hidan's arm was stuck behind his head and I was forced to have my back to his. "You idiot, I was trying to tell you that we're cuffed together!" I yell. Hidan ignored me and dragged me backwards into the living room.

POV Megan

I opened my eyes as I saw familiar onyx eyes staring into mine. "Itachi, what are you doing?" I ask nervously. "It isn't like I have anything better to do since we're stuck together." Itachi shrugs. I looked down at my wrist and panicked. "Are you serious?" I squeaked. What twisted person would do this? Well I wouldn't put it past Lynn or Iris, but this wasn't fair! "I can't believe that they would do this to me." I groaned. "It isn't like I'm gonna kill you." Itachi mutters. "I know that you wouldn't do that, but you do something worse." I say, shivering.

"Oh? And what is that?" He asks curiously. "Making me faint." I say, my vision starting to go black. I am going to look at him one of these days and not faint! I silently vowed to myself before falling to the floor.

POV Shane

We all waited patiently for the others to gather in the living room, were everyone seemed to gravitate first thing in the morning. Hidan was dragging Ray J behind him as she was forced to glare at the wall. Kakuzu burst out laughing. "What the hell happened to you this morning?" Hidan growled and pointed over his shoulder. "She happened." "Alirght, who's the idiot that thought that this was a good idea? I'm going to beat them so badly that not even their family members could identify the corpse!" Ray J growls. Zetsu fazed through the floor to join us, Iris was clinging to his arm and screaming.

"You ass! Don't you ever do that again, my life was starting to flash before my eyes!" Iris yelled. "All we did was faze through the ground." Zetsu smirks. "You may be used to the ground rushing up at you but I'm not! You didn't even give me any warning!" Iris yells, pounding on his chest. "Zetsu, can't you just faze through the handcuffs?" Jenn asks. She had a very good point, he could do that. "I'm not losing the bet." Zetsu snaps. We all stared at Zetsu as Iris explained the bet.

Ray J was the first to break the silence. "Iris is definitely going to win if she keeps screaming like that when you faze." Jenn looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't think so, some of his other victims screamed that loud and it didn't seem to bother him one bit. I say that Zetsu is going to win." Jenn says. "Jenn!" Reina yells, dragging a hesitant Kisame behind her as she hugged my sister. "Is there anyone here that hasn't been handcuffed?" Jenn asks with a groan. "Nope." Itachi says, carrying a limp Megan over his shoulder. "What did you do to my sister?" Ray J growled, Itachi sighed. "I didn't do anything, she just fainted again."

"I'm happy to be with Kisame that means that I won't have to walk!" Reina says happily, pointing to where I was perched on Kakuzu's shoulder. "You guys aren't going to start fighting are you?" Iris asks hesitantly. "It isn't like we hate each other or anything." I shrug. "Yeah, neither of us are holding grudges." Kakuzu says quickly. Then I remembered the incident this morning. "Give me back my wallet!" I yell. "Why the hell would I take money that's from your world? What is ten dollars worth anyways?" Kakuzu growls.

"That proves you took my wallet!" I yell, swinging the chain between the handcuffs in front of his neck and choking him with it. Kakuzu passed out from the sudden lack of oxygen and I proceeded to check his pockets for my wallet. I took it out and stuffed it down my bra. "Shane!" Jenn's face was bright red. "What? It isn't like any of the guys will be stupid enough to go after it." I scoff. Hidan was looking tempted and Ray J looked at him angrily. "Don't even think about it! I will cut off your fucking fingers!" Ray J yells.

* * *

><p><strong>Little short for my taste but I'll make sure the next one is longer. Thanks for waiting!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: One Big, Effed up Family

**A/N: I almost forgot about Yatsube, oops. But he does have a purpose in the story though. Just know I don't own Naruto but I own the girls and whatever thing comes to my mind while writing this. **

POV Danielle

I woke up with a splitting head ache. I groaned, what the hell happened when I was sleeping? I looked down at my wrist and saw a glint of metal. "Deidara, what did you do?" I yell. "I didn't do anything!" He protests. "Don't you lie to me! I didn't roll off the mattress and onto the couch by myself!" I rolled my eyes. "No, it was an invisible ghost that decided to pick you up." Deidara rolled his eyes back at me. "Oh? And I take it that the ghost lifted both of us because we're cuffed together." I say sarcastically. "Well…" "Liar!" I yell, lunging for him. The remote near me exploded near me and I screamed. "Why the fuck would you do that Deidara? Now we have to walk to the television to change the channel!" Hidan yells. "It's only three feet away." Jenn mutters.

Hidan charged at Deidara, who was completely unprepared. "I didn't do it!" Deidara yelped as he was tackled to the ground by Hidan. Ray J and I screamed as we were dragged to where they were fighting. "You'd think that they'd remember the two girls they're handcuffed to, idiots." Shane mutters, sitting on Kakuzu's chest. I choked Deidara from behind to stop the fight from going any further; Ray J was trying the same thing but was less successful. "Calm down you retard, I'm attached you dammit!" Ray J yells into his ear. "Shut the fuck up! He blew up the remote!" Hidan shouts.

"I told you I didn't do it, now get off of me!" Deidara yells. "He's right guys, Deidara didn't do it. Surprisingly enough." Jenn muttered. "Finally, someone believes me, un!" Deidara says happily. I let go of Deidara in shock and Ray J eventually dragged Hidan away from us. "I mean, think about it. Doesn't he usually yell Katsu before something blows up? And he usually uses clay." Jenn says. "Finally, a voice of reason!" Deidara ran to hug Jenn. "One step closer and you die." Sasori growls. "Guys, guys! We need to focus on our problems!" Kisame shouts, trying to calm us down.

"I don't have any fucking problems!" Hidan yells. "He meant the handcuffs you dumbass!" Ray J says, smacking Hidan's head. "We can discuss our mental and emotional problems later. There's only four people that haven't come down here handcuffed: Pein, Konan, Lynn, and Tobi. One of them is the culprit." Sasori says. That just made Jenn glomp him. "Yes! It sounds like I have my own Sherlock Holmes!" "Um Jenn, Sherlock Holmes is a fictional character." Shane says. Jenn raised an eyebrow; well Sasori was considered a fictional character too. "Pein and Konan are out of the question because neither of them would be this immature so it was either Lynn or Tobi."

POV Jenn

As we walked to Tobi and Lynn's room, Sasori tapped me on the shoulder. "Yes Sasori?" I ask curiously. "Who is this Sherlock Holmes?" Sasori asks. Oh no, he just had to ask. That was one of the books that Megan let me borrow and it was still stuck in my head. Guess I forgot that they probably didn't have a Sherlock Holmes here. "He's a British detective in the seventeenth century. He and his assistant Dr. Watson are known for solving mysteries all over England, and sometimes in different parts of the world." I say excitedly. "Oh? And who would be Dr. Watson?" I pointed to Deidara and Sasori started laughing.

Deidara sneezed and glared at Deidara angrily. "What's so funny, un?" "Nothing brat." Sasori smirked, Deidara walked to Sasori. "Nothing? You were talking about me weren't you?" "And what if I was?" Sasori asks. "Not another fight, you guys are supposed to be finding the keys to these cuffs!" Danielle says. "Yeah, and I'd rather not be blown up today. It's too messy." I say. "Man, this whole situation is making everyone violent, even Sasori was about to fight." Iris says. "Yeah, that was strange. Thank you for snapping me out of it." Sasori says. "Hey! I wanted to fight!" Deidara protests. "Trying to beat up Sasori to make yourself seem tough after being beat up by Hidan wouldn't work anyways, you would have gotten beat up again." I sighed.

When we opened the door Tobi was passed out on the floor and Lynn was snoring loudly in her bed. Hidan picked Tobi up by his cloak and shook him awake. "Oh… Tobi is comatose. Wake Tobi later." He mumbles. "Tobi wake the hell up! We know you handcuffed us!" Hidan yells, shaking him even more. "Tobi is comatose, leave Tobi alone!" "If you can talk then you aren't fucking comatose!" Hidan yells. "Tobi… if you wake up and tell is what happened last night I'll give you a cookie." I offered. "Tobi isn't comatose anymore!" He yells. "How did I know that would work?" I mutter. "Tobi gave Lynn some sake…" "What the hell did you just say? I'm surprised that she didn't do anything worse!" Iris yells.

"How much did you give her?" Ray J demands. "The whole thing…" "Tobi, you idiot!" We all yelled. "What did Tobi do?" Tobi whines. "You never give a crazy person alcohol!" Ray J yells. "Just wake Lynn-chan up." We all looked at Tobi like he was crazy. She was crazy when she was drunk but her hangovers were pretty bad too. "He's right; we do need to wake her up eventually. We need someone to wake her up that isn't afraid to." All the girls suddenly started looking at me. "Why the hell is everyone staring at me?" I ask suspiciously as I yawned into my hand. "Yes, she's still sleepy so she'll be perfect! You have to wake her up since you're the only one that won't be scared to." Ray J says, pushing me towards the snoring Lynn.

"Tonight you are all going to die mysteriously in your sleep." I mutter, looking at the others with an icy glare. Everyone shivered in fear except Shane and Sasori; they had to put up with this mood every morning. I started shaking Lynn, making sure I didn't accidentally hurt her and give a reason for her to yell at me. I did not feel like acting like a total bitch this morning. "Get away from my donuts evil monkeys, they're mine." Lynn mutters. I saw in a brief vision that she was going to wake up with some sort of eye kekkai genkai. Not knowing what exactly it would do I put a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. "Who the hell is the one with the death wish this morning?" Lynn growled.

POV Lynn

I was in a bad mood that morning. I had a huge headache and couldn't remember why. It wasn't until I was looking at two silver eyes that I realized that I was yelling at Jenn! Oh great, I didn't need someone crying first thing in the morning. I prepared myself for the water works but found that Jenn was glaring at me instead. "I was trying my best not to act like a total bitch this morning but apparently that isn't going to happen now. I know that you weren't just fucking yelling at me first thing in the morning, you have some fucking balls if you think I'm just going to take this shit!" Jenn yells, being held back by Sasori. He had an evil smirk on his face as Jenn struggled in his grip. "Tell us where the keys are or I'll let Jenn loose. Apparently you forgot that she's not a morning person."

"Keys? What keys?" I ask, genuinely confused. "The keys to the fucking handcuffs you retard! Tobi told us he gave you alcohol now get them off!" Hidan yells. So that's what happened last night. I thought to myself with a yawn. "Does anyone even know where she got the handcuffs?" Reina asks nervously. "I think I got them from Pein's room." I somewhat remembered that. The entire room went silent. The unanswered question thick in the air "Why the hell would Pein have all these handcuffs in his room?" All the people looked at Jenn, expecting to get her in the room. "No, no way in hell!" Jenn yells. "Damn it." The others muttered. "We'll just wait for them to wake up, even I'm afraid I'll fucking die. And I'm immortal!" Hidan shivered.

Hidan's stomach growled and he muttered something about not having breakfast. "Yeah, let's go to the kitchen and eat." Jenn yawns, blinking sleepily. "Who's going to cook? Usually Konan does it." Shane comments. "I'll do it!" Reina says cheerfully. "You burned everything the last time you made breakfast, including the orange juice." Shane growled. Somehow she had dragged the unconscious Kakuzu with her and was sitting on his chest. "Plan on using me as a chair again?" Kakuzu growled. Shane blushed but she still didn't move. "Who the hell burns orange juice?" Hidan groans. "Hey, it wasn't my fault that I found out I had fire chakra that day! I was trying to get the eggs to cook faster!" Reina complains.

"Just have Jenn make breakfast." Shane grunts. "What do I look like, your mother?" Jenn asks. "Yes!" Tobi shouts happily, Jenn was too shocked to even yell. "Jenn is the mommy, Sasori is the daddy, Ray J and Hidan are the crazy aunt and uncle!" Tobi says cheerfully. "What the hell do you mean by that?" Ray J and Hidan yell angrily. I fell off the mattress with a thud, laughing my ass off. "I'm… going to make something." Jenn mutters, dragging a mortified Sasori out with her.

POV Megan

The first thing I saw when I woke up was an Akatsuki cloak. When I looked up I saw Itachi's long ponytail above me. My face flushed a bright red but at least this time I didn't faint! I was actually starting to get used to seeing his butt until I found myself being pulled over his shoulder. "I thought I felt your body temperature increase." Itachi smirked as my face started turning redder, if that was possible! "Well from my vantage point it was a combination of embarrassment and blood rushing to my head." I muttered. "Everyone get down here if you want to eat!" Jenn yells. Hidan pushed me out of the way and I yelped in surprise. "Hey, don't push my little sister! Apologize!" Ray J yells. "No! She was in the way!" Hidan protests.

Ray J looked like she was about to yell again and Itachi looked ready to kill the Jashianist. 'You know there's no way that he'll apologize to you, at least not willingly.' Yatsube says in my head. Where did he disappear to anyways? I found myself wondering. "You're not eating until you apologize!" Ray J yells, now Hidan was glaring at me. "Ray J you might as well give up, we all know that Hidan's too chicken to apologize." I say with a smirk, Ray J looked at me in confusion. "What the hell did you just fucking say?" Hidan growled. "Chi-cken. Do I need to spell it out for you?" I ask, imitating Yatsube's annoying grin.

"Fine! I fucking apologize, happy?" Hidan asks. I found myself grinning even more, now I see ehy Yatsube loves teasing people like this! "No, apologize without the cursing and say what you're apologizing for." Ray J was still in shock and Itachi smirked. "What the hell am I apologizing for?" Hidan demands. "For being an ass way too early in the morning." I say. "Hell no!" "Chicken…" I muttered as he glared angrily at me. "I f-… a-apologize f-for being… an ass." Hidan was shaking in anger and I smirked. "Apology accepted."

POV Jenn

I think Sasori might be emotionally scared for life because of Tobi's stupid comment. "I'm surprised no one's down here yet." I say, snapping Sasori out of his thoughts. "Hidan probably pissed someone off while trying to come downstairs for food." Sasori sighs. Yatsube was already in the kitchen when we walked in here and he had a satisfied smirk on his face. Something definitely happened. I thought to myself. Itachi and Megan walked into the room, both with identical smirks on their faces. They finished off the food that was in the kitchen, and then we heard the cursing. "I am going to kill Uchiha's fucking bitch!" Hidan yells, Megan only flinched slightly and continued to finish her plate of food. "Alright Megan!" I gave her a high five.

It was then that apparently everyone decided to appear near the kitchen door. "Holy shit, the shy people are revolting!" Lynn yells. "We have names you know and we're tired of your B.S.!" I yelled. Everyone ran into the room, expecting it to be packed with food but there was nothing left. "What the hell!" Hidan yells. "You said to make breakfast, no one ever mentioned sharing." Sasori says. "I'm starving!" Lynn complains. "Tobi wants his cookie!" I tossed him a cookie and he dragged Lynn with him into their room. "Just make more food dammit!" Hidan yells. "Make me." I say, wind and electricity crackling behind me. "We can't have just one morning to sleep in, can we?" We all recognized that cold tone. Konan looked at the scene curiously while Pein glared at me. Great, yet another reason for him to hate me. I thought sarcastically.

POV Pein

Jenn glared at Hidan and they both looked ready to kill each other. Finally Konan just sighed. "Fine, I'll start on breakfast." Everyone started cheering, except Sasori and Jenn. "We win bitch!" Hidan yells. "Shut up you asshole." Jenn mutters under her breath. Then she walked over to me and I knew that this wasn't going to be good. "There's a problem…" "Anything to do with the fight that was about to start?" I ask warily. She held up a hand, showing the handcuff that was on her and Sasori's wrists. "Where did you get those?" I asked angrily. "Ask Lynn." Sasori says with a shrug. Lynn? That crazy girl went into my room undetected? I didn't know whether to be disturbed or proud.

Apparently the girls weren't as useless as I thought they were. "Lynn!" I shouted. "Tobi. Let me go!" Lynn yelled, darting out of her room. "But Tobi wants a hug!" Tobi complains, running after her. She almost made it into the kitchen, then she got tackled to the ground by Tobi. "Tobi, you're the reason why I'm in trouble!" Lynn yelled. "Lynn, care to explain?" I ask. She looked up and saw that she was tackled just a few inches in front of me. "Oh, Leader-sama! I was wondering whose feet those were." Lynn sweat dropped. "Lynn, why did you handcuff Jenn and Sasori?" Her eyes widened. "Oh, that!" "What, did you think that he was going to give you a metal or something?" Yatsube asks sarcastically.

"Just get these handcuffs off us or I'm going to fucking kill someone!" Hidan yells. "No way, I am not losing my bet. I still have two more hours." Zetsu says as Iris went moving along with his hand. "Dizzy." She mumbled. "Sorry." Zetsu apologized, allowing her feet to touch the ground again. "Tobi got me drunk-" "She went crazy and handcuffed us all." Iris says. "Yeah, so I was wondering if you had the keys." Lynn says with a nervous laugh. "You got yourself into this, you can get out of it." I say angrily. The others, with the exception of the usual calm people which isn't that many, glared at Lynn. "I'm going to kill you!" Hidan yells. "No!" Lynn scrambled to her feet, running into her room and locking it.


End file.
